La rédemption d'une Reine
by Skippy1701
Summary: Emma cherche la meurtrière de ça famille mais ce qu'elle va découvrir va l'emmener bien plus loin de ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer. SwanQueen !


**La rédemption d'** **une Reine**

 **POV Emma :**

 _Comme souvent après ma journée de travail au poste, je regarde le tableau qui trône dans mon salon depuis de nombreuses anné_ _es. J_ _'y ai regroupé tout ce que je sais sur le meurtre de ma famille. Même si vingt ans sont passés, je n'abandonnerai pas tant que je ne les aurai pas vengé_ _s. J_ _'avais dix ans, je me souviens de cette nuit comme si c'était hier, de ses yeux sans vie, de cette femme qui à arracher le cœur de mon père. Personne ne m'a cru, aucun humain n'est capable d'arracher le cœur de quelqu'un à main-_ _nues_ _…oui aucun humain. Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose après, mais ses yeux cruels, eux je ne les oublierai jamais, ni le rire démoniaque_ _que j_ _'ai entendu aprè_ _s. J_ _'ai essayé de sortir mon frère de la maison en flammes, mais sans succès, je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital trois jours plus tard. Ma vie et mon enfance brisées, c'est la sœur jumelle de ma mè_ _re, ma tante Snow qui m_ _'a ré_ _cup_ _éré après_ _ç_ _a, elle m_ _'a évité la maison de fous également. Encore aujourd'hui je fais des cauchemars, j'_ _ai arr_ _êté d'en parler, seul mon coéquipier actuel est au courant. Et encore parce qu'_ _il ma sortit d_ _'un mauvais pas, il y a un an. J'_ _enqu_ _êtais dans un coin dangereux, suivant une énième piste pour trouver la responsable de tout ceci quand je me suis fait assommer violemment. Quand j'ai repris connaissance Henry était la avec son arme fumante, trois personnes était allongées à ses pieds. Il m'a hurlé dessus, lui qui pourtant est la gentillesse incarnée, alors j'_ _ai craqu_ _é et je lui ai tout raconté. Ses yeux se sont voilés de tristesse et il m'a répondu que la personne qui était responsable de tout_ _ç_ _a devait être vielle maintenant et qu'il fallait que je passe à autre chose. Mais je ne pourrai jamais faire_ _ç_ _a, du coup de temps en temps il me sort de force de chez moi et je vais manger chez lui, avec sa femme et son adorable fille. Je vais aussi souvent voir ma tante, je sais qu'_ _elle s_ _'_ _inqui_ _ète, elle ne veut pas me perdre aussi...Je souffle et accroche la photo d'une femme, Zelena Oz, apparemment elle trempe dans des affaires louches depuis un certain temps. Mais aucune preuve n'a été trouvé pour l'inculper, si on veut un renseignement sur qui est qui dans le milieu criminel, c'est elle qu'il faut voire._

 _ **Henry : Em, tu es encore devant ce tableau, c'est qui elle ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Zelena Oz, une sorte de baronne du crime, elle pourrait me dire qui a assassiné**_ _ **ma famille.**_

 _ **Henry : Pas sans contre partie et pas sans danger, cette quête de vengeance finira par te couter la vie.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: J'aurai du mourir avec eux, pourquoi elle ne m'a pas tué ?**_

 _ **Henry : (Souffle) Em, tu dois arrê**_ _ **ter de t**_ _ **'en vouloir d'avoir survé**_ _ **cu. Ta famille n**_ _ **'aimerait surement pas te voir passer à côté de toute ta vie comme**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je sais, mais j'ai promis de les venger. Je la sens bien cette Zelena, si je trouve une chose inté**_ _ **ressante**_ _ **à lui proposer elle répondra à mes questions, mes indics me l'ont confirmé, elle est réglo dans ses deals.**_

 _ **Henry : Ok je vais me renseigner de mon côté**_ _ **, Lucy aimerai**_ _ **t que tu viennes à son anniversaire samedi, pas d'excuses.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je viendrais, dix ans**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a se fête quand mê**_ _ **me.**_

 _ **Henry : Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'**_ _ **elle f**_ _ **ête ses dix ans, je me sens vieux.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: N'importe quoi, tu as 30 ans, on est encore jeunes.**_

 _ **Henry : Si tu le dis, je te kidnappe, Graham fête sa promotion et m'a chargé**_ _ **de te ramener, de gr**_ _ **é ou de force.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Tu parles d'un Capitaine celui-ci, je vais chercher ma veste.**_

 _ **Henry : (Sourire) Bien, je t'attends, je suis venu en moto, je te conduis.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: (Sourire mutin) Elle te laisse monter sur ton engin à nouveau ?**_

 _ **Henry : (Grimace) J'ai du négocier, aller dépêche on n'est pas en avance.**_

 _Je souris à mon ami, sans lui j'aurai sombré depuis longtemps, je ne remercierai jamais assez Graham de m'avoir collé d'office un nouveau coé_ _quipier_ _, il y a trois ans. Une fois au bar, je retrouve mes collègues avec plaisir, je râle mais ils sont un peu ma famille à moi. Killian me tend une bière et je trinque avec Ruby et Graham en souriant. Plus loin, je vois Lily et Mulan rirent_ _en se d_ _éfiant aux fléchettes et Belle discute gentiment avec Tink. Ils font tous partit de ma bande d'amis, même si il manque Elsa qui est actuellement en voyage en Europe pour voir sa sœur. Cette soirée me fait le plus grand bien, et j'oublie pour un temps mes soucis et profite de l'instant._

 _ **Lily : Em, viens donc m'aider à battre ce monstre, elle ne rate jamais la cible, elle m'é**_ _ **nerve.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Comme si j'avais une chance de la battre, je n'**_ _ **arrive d**_ _ **éjà pas à te battre je te signale.**_

 _ **Mulan**_ _ **: Tu as tes chance**_ _ **s ce soir, elle a bu plus que de raison.**_

 _ **Lily : Traitresse va, je suis parfaitement sombre.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Ok on va tester**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a, je te défie, la perdante paye la prochaine tourné**_ _ **e.**_

 _ **Lily**_ _ **: D**_ _ **éfi relevé Swan, prépare la monnaie.**_

 _ **Mulan : Dix dollars sur Em.**_

 _ **Ruby : Dix sur Lily.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Merci de ton soutien Rub.**_

 _ **Ruby : A ton service blondie.**_

 _ **Henry : Je parie sur Emma.**_

 _ **Killian : Moi aussi, vas-y Love, fait lui voir de quoi tu es capable.**_

 _ **Tink**_ _ **: Moi je parie sur Lily, désolé**_ _ **Em.**_

 _ **Belle**_ _ **: Moi sur Emma, elle a l'air plus en forme que Lily ce soir.**_

 _ **Graham : Ok je prends les paris, je suis neutre.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Ben voyons, ok à toi l'honneur.**_

 _ **Lily : Admire un peu l'**_ _ **artiste.**_

 _Après une partie plus que serrée, Lily l'emporte de trois points et je rigole, décidément mê_ _me imbib_ _ée je n'ai aucune chance, je suis jalouse de ses réflexes des fois. Je paie donc ma tournée en souriant et Henry me console en me disant que je l'aurai la prochaine fois. Il peut parler, il est le meilleur à ce jeu,_ _ç_ _a aide._

 **POV Regina** **:**

 _Ce conseil n'en finit pas, comme toujours il y a deux groupes qui se battent. Ceux qu'ils veulent éradiquer les humains et ceux qui préfère rester cachés et vivre en paix. Longtemps, j'_ _ai_ _été sous l'emprise de ma mère, avant que je ne la renverse, mais comme toujours elle a réussi à rebondir. Elle est devenue la Reine des Elfes de Sang par je ne sais quel tour de passe-passe, du coup elle a sa place au conseil et pousse les autres à partir en guerre. Je souffle et me lève, les autres se taisent et me regardent, je ne suis pas connue pour ma patience et j'en ai plus qu'assez de ces discussions stériles._

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Nos lois sont clairs, il faut la majorité absolue pour partir en guerre et ce n'est pas le cas, alors passons à un autre sujet ou je m'**_ _ **en vais.**_

 _ **Gold : Les humains deviennent plus forts et plus nombreux chaque jour, ils sont une menace trop élevée. Si tu te rangeais de notre côté les autres suivraient, sois raisonnable, avant tu étais plus drô**_ _ **le.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Gold, ne testez pas ma patience plus longtemps, j'ai renoncé à vous coupez la tête pour votre petit tour mais je n'ai pas oublié.**_

 _ **Cora**_ _ **: Tu es si rancuni**_ _ **ère mon enfant.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Je ne suis plus votre enfant depuis longtemps mère, si vous partez en guerre les chasseurs vont répliquer et vous savez qu'ils ont assez d'armes et d'hommes pour nous causer de lourdes pertes.**_

 _ **Gothel : Nos soldats sont là pour**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a, toutes victoires méritent quelques petits sacrifices après tout.**_

 _ **David : Je ne me servirai pas de mon peuple comme chair à canon, je suis du côté**_ _ **de Regina, la guerre est inutile.**_

 _ **Ingrid**_ _ **: Je pense aussi que ce sujet est vain, j'aimerais plutôt savoir pourquoi des Lycans se trouvent sur mon territoire ?**_

 _ **Maléfique : Sur le mien aussi, j'ai du rôtir quelques-uns, Gothel, si tu n'**_ _ **arrive**_ _ **s pas à contrôler tes hommes, on s'en chargera.**_

 _ **Ursula : Il est difficile d'empêcher un loup de courir, ne soyez pas si territorial.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Ton Royaume se trouve sous la mer Ursula, tu n'as donc pas à t'en soucier, je suis d'accord avec le fait que les Lycans deviennent incontrôlables ces temps-ci. Il a fallut couvrir trop de massacres et notre secret est en danger.**_

 _ **Javotte : Il est vrai que les humains commencent à poser beaucoup de questions, Gothel tu devrais peut-être leur parler.**_

 _ **Gothel : (Souffle) On n'aurait pas de problème si notre territoire était plus grand, les humains nous poussent aux meurtres avec la destruction des forê**_ _ **ts.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Parle à tes hommes ou on devra sévir. Maintenant j'ai des affaires à régler et je n'**_ _ **ai d**_ _ **éjà que trop perdu de temps ici.**_

 _ **Cora**_ _ **: Tu es**_ _ **éternelle, le temps nous en avons.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: J'aime mieux le passé loin de vous, la séance est levée, on se revoit dans un mois.**_

 _ **Gold : Bien, mais pense à ce que je t'**_ _ **ai dit.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Je ne changerai pas d'avis, tu perds ton temps, il y a eu trop de guerre et de pertes. La Guerre n'est pas la solution, ta soif de pouvoir te monte à la tête comme toujours, ma mère n'aide pas. Eloigne toi d'elle, elle n'est que poison et tu le sais, j'ai encore un certain respect pour toi, fais**_ _ **que**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a reste ainsi.**_

 _ **Gold : Comme tu voudras.**_

 _Je me lève en saluant mes amis, heureusement j'ai Javotte, David, Maléfique et Ingrid de mon côté, je n'ose imaginer le massacre sans_ _ç_ _a. Javotte est la chef des Banshees, David des Fées, Maléfique des Dragons et Ingrid des Sorciers. Gold commande aux Démons, Ursula aux Sirènes et Gothel aux Lycans. Je soup_ _ç_ _onne Gothel de laisser les débordements s'aggraver pour provoquer une guerre avec les chasseurs, ce qui arrangerait les affaires de ma mère et de Gold. Une fois chez moi, je m'assois sur mon trône et une servante m'apporte un verre de sang que je sirote tranquillement._

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Mère t'a encore rendu dingue ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Elle reste égale à elle-même, celle qui m'**_ _ **inqui**_ _ **ète le plus c'est Gothel ces derniers temps.**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Tu veux que je demande à mes espions de la garder à l'œil ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: J'**_ _ **appr**_ _ **écierai oui, comment va Tink ?**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Bien, elle n'**_ _ **appr**_ _ **écie pas mes affaires douteuses mais j'**_ _ **arrive**_ _ **à lui faire oublier mes mauvais côtés à coup de baisers et de nuits passionnées.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Tu sais, tu pourrais revenir, maintenant que je suis Reine, ils ne te toucherons pas, ni Tink.**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Tu connais nos lois Gina, j'**_ _ **ai**_ _ **été bannis parce que j'**_ _ **ai**_ _ **épousé une Fée, tu ne peux rien faire pour**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Les lois peuvent être changé**_ _ **es.**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Pas celle-**_ _ **ci, tu as assez**_ _ **à gérer avec le conseil, ne donne pas aux Anciens une occasion de douter de toi pour moi. Le fait que je puisse te voir souvent est déjà bien.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: (Souffle) Très bien, alors raconte, que deviens-tu ?**_

 _(Porte qui s'ouvre avec fracas)_

 _ **Henry : Maman, on a un souci, Emma cherche tante Zeli et la connaissant, elle va la trouver.**_

 _ **Zelena**_ __ _ **: Emma, comme Emma Swan**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Par tous les démons de l'enfer, elle est insupportable, elle compte se faire tuer ou quoi ?**_

 _ **Henry : Maman, tu dois lui parler cette fois, elle prend de plus en plus de risque, la dernière fois je l'ai sauvé d'une bande de Démons, elles avaient réussi à en a allonger deux.**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Pas mal pour une humaine, je lui parlerai.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Non, Henry à raison, quand elle va te retrouver, conduis-la jusqu'ici.**_

 _ **Henry : Tu vas faire quoi ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Je ne sais pas encore, je verrai le moment venu. Maintenant mon fils, viens m'embrasser, cela fait bien trop longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu.**_

 **POV Emma :**

 _J'avais réussi par je ne sais qu'elle miracle à décrocher un rdv avec Zelena. Henry, bien-sur, n'a pas voulu que j'y aille seule et on l'attendait depuis trente minutes._

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Elle prend son temps.**_

 _ **Henry : Elle veut peut-être te donner une chance de changer d'avis ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Tu sais que je ne le ferai pas, mais toi tu devrais rentrer.**_

 _ **Henry : Tu sais que je ne le ferais pas, tu es mon é**_ _ **quipi**_ _ **ère, ma meilleure amie, un membre de ma famille.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: (Sourire) Moi aussi je t'**_ _ **adore, s**_ _ **érieusement si**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a craint trop on s'en va et je chercherai un autre moyen.**_

 _ **Henry : Bien, regarde elle arrive, garde ton calme stp.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je suis calme.**_

 _ **Henry : Tu parles, bonjour.**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: On avait dit seule à seule Swan.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Et donc seule à seule pour vous implique les trois gorilles derrière vous ?**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Un point pour vous, que puis-je pour la célè**_ _ **bre D**_ _ **étective Swan ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Vous me connaissez ?**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Je connais tout les flics casse pied, oui.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Alors vous devez vous doutez de ce que je veux vous demander ?**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Et qu'est ce que j'y gagne au juste ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Que voulez vous ?**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Quitter la police, vous faites un peux trop de dégâts avec votre é**_ _ **quipe.**_

 _ **Henry : Essayer encore, Swan ne bougera pas de son poste.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Si votre piste est sérieuse et que je trouve le meurtrier de ma famille, je les arrêterai et quitterai la police.**_

 _ **Henry**_ _ **: Em, non.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Henry, je t'ai autorisé à venir mais tu dois respecter ma dé**_ _ **cision.**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: J'ai votre parole, une fois les responsables derrière les barreaux, vous quitterez la police ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Seulement si votre piste est sérieuse et une fois qu'ils seront tous arrêtés.**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: (Tend la main) Nous avons donc un Deal ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: (Serre la main) Nous avons un deal, alors que savez-vous ?**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Je peux vous m**_ _ **enez**_ _ **à la personne qui pourra vous renseigner, mais je ne suis pas sur que vous soyez prête pour cette rencontre.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je le suis,**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a fait vingt ans que je le suis.**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Bien, mais votre coéquipier reste là où**_ _ **il est.**_

 _ **Henry : Non, je viens.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Il vient, je ne suis pas complètement inconsciente non plus.**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Fort bien, il est sous votre responsabilité, on y va. On va devoir vous bander les yeux, je suis une femme de parole, vous allez rencontrer cette personne et comprendre enfin pourquoi vous n'**_ _ **arriver**_ _ **ez jamais à**_ _ **vos fins.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Nous verrons**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a, je vous suis.**_

 _On nous bande les yeux et je crispe ma main sur mon arme, s'il arrive quelque chose à Henry par ma faute, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais, mais l'occasion est trop belle._

 _ **Henry : C'est toute ta vie ce job Em.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Justement, je suis devenue flic uniquement dans le but de retrouver les responsables et tu le sais.**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Des années de perdues si vous voulaez mon avis, vous serez bien mieux hors de ce monde.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Combien de vos affaires j'ai fait couler ?**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Trop !**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Pourquoi m'aider alors ?**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Parce qu'**_ _ **on me l**_ _ **'a ordonné, un conseil, une fois là-bas,**_ _ **reste**_ _ **z tranquille ou vous mourez avant de dire ouf.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Cette personne répondra à mes questions ?**_

 _ **Zelena**_ __ _ **: Celle**_ _ **s qui seront pertinentes.**_

 _ **Emma**_ __ _ **: Pertinente**_ _ **? Voila qui est encourageant, tiens.**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: (Sourire) Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis Swan, croyez-moi si c'était le cas, je vous aurais éliminé depuis longtemps.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Vous faites dans le meurtre aussi.**_

 _ **Henry**_ _ **: Em**_ _ **!**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Non, je fais des deals qui des fois emmènent à la mort de certaines personnes.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Cela fait de vous une meurtrière par complicité.**_

 _ **Henry : Bon sang, tu veux te faire tuer ?**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Laissez votre coé**_ _ **quipi**_ _ **ère parler, j'aime bien son caractè**_ _ **re.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Merci, on arrive bientôt ?**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Pire qu'une enfant, soyez patiente.**_

 _Le reste du trajet se fait en silence pour le plus grand soulagement d'Henry apparemment, je devrais peut-être contrôlé ma langue, il va me faire une syncope à force._

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Nous y sommes, trois règles absolues, si vous les enfreignez, c'est moi qui vous éliminerai, c'est compris ?**_

 _Je ressens un frisson, la menace est sérieuse et alors que je la pensais peu dangereuse, je révise mon jugement à_ _carr_ _ément flippante, ce qui est un net écart._

 _ **Emma**_ __ _ **: Quel**_ _ **les sont vos règles ?**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Si vous la touchez, vous mourez. Si vous lui manquez de respect, vous mourez. Et enfin, vous ne devez parler que quand elle vous y autorise.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Si je ne le fais pas, je meurs aussi ?**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Non mais vous allez avoir mal. Vous pouvez enlever votre bandeau, pas un mot jusqu'à notre arrivée, compris ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Compris, et pour Henry ?**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Il reste silencieux ou il meurt.**_

 _ **Henry : Ok.**_

 _Je regarde avec inquiétude mon ami et il pose la main sur mon épaule, j'aurais du le laisser au bar. Qu'est ce que je vais dire à_ _Ella et Lucy s_ _'il est blessé au juste ? La maison ou plutôt le manoir semble immense et je suis Zelena en silence, autant respecter les règles pour le moment. En tout cas, la personne qui a dé_ _cor_ _é a du gout, tout respire le luxe mais avec un côté_ _raffin_ _é et non exubérant._

 _ **Zelena**_ __ _ **: On y est, elle va arriver, n**_ _ **'oubliez pas les règles et tout se passera bien.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Elle, c'est donc une femme ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Non une Reine, ainsi vous êtes venus ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: De toute é**_ _ **vidence.**_

 **POV Regina** **:**

 _Je souris et claque des doigts, je crois qu'il va falloir lui apprendre les règles plus simplement. Un de mes gardes fonce sur elle et elle mange le sol, seulement je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'_ _elle r_ _éplique et force même à reculer mon garde._

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Assez ! Il me semble que vous avez des questions ?**_

 _ **(Silence)**_

 _Je souris, elle apprend vite, le regard que me lance Henry est plein de reproche et je me concentre à nouveau sur cette insupportable blonde._

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Vous pouvez parler Détective.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Vous savez qui à tuer mes parents et pourquoi ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Droit au but, oui je le sais.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Qui et où puis-je les trouver ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Vous ne pouvez pas les trouver et il vaut mieux pour vous que**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a n'arrive jamais.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Mon frère n'avait que cinq ans, mes parents étaient de simples médecins alors répondez moi.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Sur un autre ton jeune fille.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Jeune fille ? Vous devez avoir le même âge que moi, alors garder vos surnoms débiles.**_

 _Avant que je ne claque des doigts Henry s'interpose, il regarde mon garde, qui sait pertinemment que s'il bouge ou qu'il pose un doigt supplémentaire sur Emma, il mourra. L'amour de mon fils pour les humains m'a toujours dé_ _pass_ _é, enfin bon je peux bien lui accorder un caprice une fois tout les cent ans._

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Il existe un monde dont vous ignorez tout Détective, un monde plus dangereux encore que le pire des serial killer que vous avez pu rencontrer dans votre vie. Il passerait même pour des enfants de cœur, vos parents n'étaient pas de simples Médecins, ils étaient des Chasseurs. Ils se sont fait de puissants ennemis, et l'une d'elle les à retrouver.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Des Chasseurs ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Des Chasseurs de monstres comme la personne que vous cherchez. Même si je vous disais son nom il ne vous servira à rien, vous ne pourriez jamais rien faire contre elle.**_

 _ **Emma**_ __ _ **: Dite**_ _ **s-le moi quand même, c'est le deal pour que je quitte la Police, non ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ __ _ **: La Police, Zelena**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Quoi, reconnais que c'est une enmerdeuse de premiè**_ _ **re.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je vous retourne ce charmant compliment Oz.**_

 _Je tente de retenir mon sourire, elle n'a pas froid aux yeux cette gamine, elle est entourée d'ennemis et_ _ç_ _a ne l'empêche pas de jouer la rebelle. Je vois une goutte de sang tomber de ses lèvres et d'un coup mes yeux virent plus noirs. Henry se place devant Emma et prend la parole._

 _ **Henry : On va y'aller maintenant, merci pour vos réponses.**_

 _ **Emma**_ __ _ **: Quoi non, elle ne m**_ _ **'a rien dit du tout.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Ecoutez votre partenaire, cette entrevue est terminée Détective.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Attendez, dites-moi son nom, svp.**_

 _Pour une raison que j'_ _ignore_ _, je me lève de mon trône et m'approche d'elle, Zelena et Henry sont prêts à intervenir, je le vois, si je perds le contrôle et cela me rassure un peux. Je lui saisi le menton et l'oblige à me regarder, d'un coup elle comprend et j'essuie son sang avec mon pouce._

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: La personne qui a tuer vos parents n'existe plus, mais celle qui a commandité leur assassinat si. Si vous persistez à la chercher, vous allez mourir et je ne souhaite pas cela, ni votre partenaire ou votre famille encore restante. Maintenant partez, je doute de vous revoir un jour, profitez de votre vie.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Votre nom ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ __ _ **: Regina.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Un jour, je serai assez forte pour vous arracher le cœur.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Je n'ai plus de cœur depuis longtemps Détective.**_

 _Je claque des doigts et mes gardes les jettent dehors sans ménagement, je m'assois sur mon trône et soupire, c'est devenu une belle femme._

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Tu ne lui a pas dit pour son frère, pourquoi ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: A quoi bon, cela n'enlèvera pas ma faute pour autant.**_

 _ **Zelena**_ __ _ **: Gina, M**_ _ **ère t'avait assoiffé et surtout t'a fait croire que c'était eux les responsables pour la mort de Danny.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Elle m'a bien manipulé, ils n'étaient même pas présents.**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Elle ne va pas lâ**_ _ **cher l**_ _ **'affaire, tu en es consciente ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ __ _ **: Qu**_ _ **'**_ _ **elle**_ _ **essaie de me tuer,**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a la tiendra éloignée**_ _ **de Cora.**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Je vais la raccompagner.**_

 _ **Regina : Henry va me detester.**_

 _ **Zelena: Mais non, il est conscient que tu t'es retenue, par contre je ne donne pas chère de la peau de Mike si il touche à nouveau Emma.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Fais en sorte qu'elle trouve les chasseurs, quitte à ce qu'elle essaie de me tuer, autant lui donner une chance.**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: (Rire) Tu es dingue, tu ne devrais pas la sous estimer, elle a fait reculer Mike, elle n'est pas dépourvu de force, que ce soit physique ou mentale.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Cela rend les choses plus inté**_ _ **ressante**_ _ **s, et annule ton deal, ne lui prend pas une des rares choses qui la rend heureuse.**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: (Souffle) Et tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as failli lui sauter dessus ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ __ _ **: Son sang**_ _ **a une odeur enivrante, ramène-là maintenant, elle doit être assez bouleversé**_ _ **e.**_

 _ **Zelena**_ __ _ **: Gina, qu**_ _ **'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Rien, embrasse Tink pour moi, je viendrai vous rendre visite bientôt.**_

 _ **Zelena**_ __ _ **: D**_ _ **'accord, fais attention à toi.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Comme toujours.**_

 _Je regarde ma sœur partir et souffle en me rasseyant dans mon trône, cette entrevue était éprouvante. Mourir de sa main, je trouverai_ _ç_ _a assez ironique en faite. Je regarde Mike et lui fait signe d'approcher, il obéit sans discuter et s'agenouille devant moi._

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Tu vas**_ _ **all**_ _ **er quelque temps ailleurs, mon fils doit se calmer.**_

 _ **Mike : Oui ma Reine.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: As-tu retenu tes coups avec elle ?**_

 _ **Mike : Peu, elle a du cran.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Je sais, vas surveiller les Lycans, je veux un rapport dans trois mois.**_

 _ **Mike**_ _ **: A vos ordres.**_

 _Il s_ _'en va et je repense au regard d'Emma quand elle a compris, mais compris quoi, hormis le fait que c'est moi qui ai tué son père et sa mère ?_

 **POV Emma :**

 _J'_ _ai_ _été_ _terrifi_ _é deux fois dans ma vie, le jour où ma famille est morte et lors de mon entrevue avec cette Reine démoniaque. Comment_ _ç_ _a peut être elle, elle a le même âge que moi environ. Mais ses yeux, ses yeux je m'en souviens, il n'y a pas de doute, c'est elle qui à tuer mes parents ! Pourquoi ? et c'est quoi cette histoire de Chasseurs de monstres ? Je perds la boule, elle m'a mener en bateau, c'est impossible, on n'_ _est pas dans Twilight_ _! Ma tante doi_ _t avoir des réponses, je dois savoir, direction Storybook, cette fois elle me doit des explications. Je quitte New-York à l'aube, mes vacances vont me servir à quelque chose pour une fois. En fin de journée j'_ _arrive_ _chez elle et sonne, j'ai les clés mais je n'ai jamais pu considérer cette maison comme ma maison. Pourtant Snow a été vraiment adorable avec moi, elle m'a littéralement sauvé de la dépression et de la folie._

 _ **Snow : Et ma puce, je ne t'attendais pas, tout va bien ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: J'ai rencontrée la personne qui les a tués, j'ai besoin de connaitre la vérité Snow.**_

 _ **Snow : (Souffle) Tu as de la chance d'être encore en vie, rentre je vais faire du thé et on va parler.**_

 _Je m'assis sur le fauteuil un brin nostalgique, je regarde les photos et prend une photo de Neal et moi entrain de jouer sur une balan_ _ç_ _oire._

 _ **Snow**_ _ **: Qu**_ _ **'est-ce que tu sais ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je sais que papa et maman n'étaient pas de simples Médecins et que la personne qui les a tué n'est pas humaine, je brule ?**_

 _ **Snow**_ _ **: Regina e**_ _ **st la Reine des Vampires, depuis peu. Avant c'était sa mère qui commandait**_ _ **, Cora. C**_ _ **'est elle qui a commandité le meurtre de tes parents et de ton frère. Si Regina est dangereuse, Cora est pire que le Diable. Son seul but est d'anéantir les humains, tes parents ne voulaient pas vous impliquer dans ce monde, c'est pour**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a que je ne t'ai rien dit. Je suis l'actuel chef des Chasseurs, notre mission est de protéger le monde des créatures des ténè**_ _ **bres. Tel**_ _ **s que les Vampires, les Lycans, les Sirènes ou les Démons. Pour**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a, ils sont classifiés par potentielle menace. Pour te donner un exemple, un Lycan est classifié menace modérée, car nous avons des armes pour les neutraliser. Les Sirènes sont menace faible, car en dehors de l'eau, elles n'ont que peu de pouvoirs.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je suppose que les Vampires sont la plus haute marche de ce classement ?**_

 _ **Snow : Oui, avec les Démons, les Dragons et les Elfes de Sang.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Il existe beaucoup de créatures ?**_

 _ **Snow : Oui, la plupart vivent entre eux et ne souhaitent pas de mal aux humains, mais certains comme Cora ne pense qu'au pouvoir et faire le mal.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Tu sais pourquoi elle ne m'a pas tué ?**_

 _ **Snow : Non, je l'ignore. Ce que je sais, c'est que sa mère l'**_ _ **a manipul**_ _ **é, elle lui à fait croire que tes parents étaient responsable de la mort de son amour. Pour les vampires ou les Lycans et d'autres créatures, l'engagement est sacré, limite magique et je ne lui cherche pas d'excuses mais tu dois comprendre tout avant de décider.**_

 _ **Emma**_ __ _ **: D**_ _ **écider quoi ?**_

 _ **Snow : Mary était la chef des Chasseurs, avant cela c'était notre père, cela fait plus de trois cents ans que notre famille combat ces monstres. Je n'ai pas d'enfant comme tu le sais, donc si tu ne reprends pas le combat après ma mort ou ma retraite, c'est une autre famille qui le fera.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Si je le fait, je pourrai me venger ?**_

 _ **Snow : Il y a des lois et tu n'es pas de taille, même en t'entrainant toute ta vie, tu ne pourrais pas la toucher.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Quelles lois ? Elle a tué mes parents, elle a tué**_ _ **Neal, il**_ _ **était innocent lui.**_

 _ **Snow : Je sais, si vraiment tu veux te venger, entraine toi et tu pourras la défier, mais juste pour que tu le saches, tout ceux qui l'ont fait avant toi sont morts.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je prends le risque, je commence quand ?**_

 _ **Snow**_ _ **: Ma puce stp, prend**_ _ **s le temps de réfléchir, tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste, je ne veux pas te perdre aussi.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je dois le faire, je vais régler mes affaires à New-York et tu me conduiras chez les Chasseurs.**_

 _ **Snow : Tu vas abandonner toute ta vie, tes amis, ton travail ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Oui sans hésiter, je la tuerai sois en sûre, Vampire ou pas, elle payera pour ce qu'**_ _ **elle**_ _ **a fait et Cora aussi.**_

 _ **Snow : Très bien, j'avertis le conseil, il te recevra et tu pourras soumettre ta requê**_ _ **te.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Merci Snow, si**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a ne te dérange pas, je vais dormir avant de reprendre la route ?**_

 _ **Snow**_ _ **: Tu es**_ _ **chez toi, je vais te préparer des sandwichs et du café pour la route.**_

 _Je vois bien qu'elle est triste et je la serre dans mes bras, elle me rend mon étreinte et je monte dormir un peu. Henry va m'en vouloir de l'abandonner, les autres aussi, mais je dois le faire. Je vais devenir la meilleure Chasseuse de tout les temps, et je tuerai un à un ces monstres, en commen_ _ç_ _ant par Regina. Je finis par m'endormir en serrant le médaillon de ma mère contre mon cœur. Je vous vengerai, je vous le jure. Quatre heures plus tard, j'étais de nouveau sur la route, je m'arrête devant la maison d'Henry et prends le cadeau de la puce en soufflant de fatigue, allé Emma tu peux le faire._

 **POV Regina** **:**

 _ **Henry : Pourquoi tu as fait**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a, pourquoi tu lui as dit ? Maintenant elle est partie, elle a démissionné et elle est avec les Chasseurs, je ne comprends pas.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Henry, calme-toi mon chéri stp.**_

 _ **Henry : Non, si tu crois que je vais rester là sans rien faire, tu veux qu'elle te tue, n'est ce pas ?**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Calme toi, ta mère a ses raisons.**_

 _ **Henry : Ne me dis pas que tu es d'accord avec**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a, tata. Tu ne comprends donc pas ce qu'elle cherche à faire ?**_

 _ **Zelena**_ __ _ **: Emma**_ _ **, même entrainée, ne pourra pas toucher ta mère et tu le sais.**_

 _ **Henry : Tu ne devrais pas la sous-**_ _ **estim**_ _ **ée, je l'ai vu allongé un Lycan une fois. Tu te dé**_ _ **cide**_ _ **s à me parler oui ou non, je te jure que j'empêcherai**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a maman. ? Je ne regarderai pas**_ _ **ma m**_ _ **ère et ma meilleure amie s'entre-tuer, tu m'entends ?**_

 _J'ai rarement vu Henry si en colère, je souffle et me lève de mon trône pour l'emprisonner dans mes bras fortement. Zelena ne dit rien, elle sait_ _que c_ _'_ _est inutile, ma d_ _écision est prise. Quand j'estimerai qu'Emma soit assez forte pour tenir tête à_ _ma m_ _ère, je la laisserai prendre ma vie, après tout c'est tout ce que je mérite. Je survis à peine sans Danny, j'ai tenu pour Henry, Zeli mais je me sens vide depuis sa mort et rien ne pourra le remplacer. Je sais qu'Emma deviendra forte, après tout, elle est entourée. Elle va apprendre et une fois quelle sera prête, j'accepterai son défi et je partirai rejoindre mon amour._

 _ **Henry : (Larmes) Je ne te laisserai pas faire, je ne vous laisserai pas faire.**_

 _Il s_ _'en va et je soupire, il est aussi têtu que Danny des fois ? Je m'installe sur mon trône et Zelena me tend un verre._

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Tu veux que je le fasse surveillé ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: A quoi bon, il n'**_ _ **en fera qu**_ _ **'à sa tête. Des nouvelles de Neal ?**_

 _ **Zelena**_ __ _ **: Il n**_ _ **'est pas ravis de ta décision, il aimerait te voir.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: (Souffle) Non, il doit rester loin d'ici, Emma ne doit pas savoir qu'il est en vie ou tout mon plan tombera à l'eau.**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Ton plan pour mourir, tu veux dire ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Zeli...**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Je ne prendrai pas ta place Gina, je suis bannie et ma vie me convient très bien. Henry aussi est banni pour avoir épousé une Sirène. Tu sais que les Anciens n'accepteront aucun de nous deux, alors qui comptes-tu mettre sur le trône au juste. Et**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a encore, encore faut-**_ _ **il qu**_ _ **'Emma tue notre mère, ce que toi ou moi on a été incapable de faire malgré nos pouvoirs. Qu'est-ce qui te dit, qu'elle le pourra au juste ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Ho je le sais, Emma aura sa vengeance et moi je serai enfin en paix. Pour le trône, j'ai pris mes dispositions, ne t'en fais pas.**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Tu n'as rien compris, que ce soit Henry ou moi on ne veut pas que tu meures, je m'en vais, tu m'énerves.**_

 _Je_ __ _regarde ma sœur partir à son tour et je ferme les yeux, je suis fatiguée de tout_ _ç_ _a, mais bientôt tout sera fini. Mon téléphone sonne et voyant qui c'est, je décroche en râlant que je suis entourée de têtes de mule._

 _ **Neal : Coucou, Anna m'a raconté, je suis toujours en Europe ne t'en fais pas.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: C'est la meilleure solution.**_

 _ **Neal : La meilleure solution pour toi, pas pour Emma, Henry, Zeli ou même moi.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Je suis fatiguée Neal.**_

 _ **Neal : Je sais que Daniel te manque, mais tu as encore des personnes qui t'aiment ici et qui comptent sur toi. Stp réfléchis, j'aimerais voir ma sœur avant mes trente ans,**_ _ **tu sais.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Tout sera bientôt fini, vous serez réunis et vivrez enfin la vie que vous méritez.**_

 _ **Neal**_ _ **: Gina, dis**_ _ **-lui la vérité, arrête tout**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a. Je dois y allée, Anna a dé**_ _ **cid**_ _ **é de me trainer au ciné**_ _ **ma, prend**_ _ **s soin de toi, stp.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Toi aussi, embrasse ta femme.**_

 _ **Neal : Anna t'embrasse aussi, Elsa t'envoi un rapport dans la journé**_ _ **e.**_

 _Je raccroche et sors dans mon jardin prendre l'air, finalement je sors et me dirige vers le cimetière. Je me poste dans mon caveau et soupire, voila autre chose._

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Je sais que vous êtes là, vous avez déjà dé**_ _ **cid**_ _ **é de me tuer Détective ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je sais que je ne fais pas le poids, j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Vous savez que mes gardes n'attendent qu'un geste de moi pour vous mettre en pièce, n'est-ce pas ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je serais morte depuis longtemps si vous l'aviez voulu, alors je prends le risque.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: (Sourire) Vous m'êtes utile pour le moment mais ne testez pas ma patience trop longtemps.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Pourquoi vous m'avez épargnez, pourquoi moi et pas mon frère ? Je comprends pour mes parents, ma tante m'a expliqué et depuis un mois j'ai appris beaucoup avec les Chasseurs.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Mes raisons me regardent Détective.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Juste Emma, j'ai quitté la police mais je suis sûre que vous le savez déjà.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Je sais beaucoup de choses, je ne répondrai pas à vos questions, vous perdez votre temps.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Combien de temps vous êtes restée avec votre mari ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: 300 ans et des poussières, pourquoi cette question ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: J'essaie de vous rendre plus humaine.**_

 _Je me retourne d'un coup et la soulève par la veste les yeux noires de colère. Elle n'a pas fait un geste pour se dégager et se contente de me regarder._

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Je suis loin d'être humaine, je ne l'ai jamais été.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Pourquoi vous m'avez épargné ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Parce que j'en avais envie, partez maintenant, j'ai besoin de me recueillir en paix.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Pour**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a il faut me poser au sol Majesté.**_

 _Je la lâche et elle tourne les talons sans peur, elle va se faire tuer avant l'accomplissement de mon plan cette idiote._

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Première le**_ _ **ç**_ _ **on Miss Swan, on ne tourne jamais le dos à son ennemi, encore moins quand il s'agit d'**_ _ **un vampire.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: La prochaine fois qu'on se reverra, je serai assez forte pour vous tuer.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Nous verrons**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a.**_

 _Plus rapide que l'éclair je lui fais manger le sol et elle grogne pour se dégager de mon emprise, évidement sans succè_ _s._

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: En attendant Miss Swan, je vous interdis de mourir.**_

 **POV Emma :**

 _Trois ans plus tard..._

 _J'étais de retour à New-York, revenir ici me rappelle tant de souvenirs. J'ai suivi un entrainement intensif en Europe durant tout ce temps et j'ai des cicatrices qui le prouvent mais je ne regrette rien. J'ai appris tout ce que je pouvais durant ce laps de temps, et je sais reconnaitre les Monstres au premier coup d'œil maintenant. Ce qui veut dire que mes amis me doivent quelques explications. Graham dirige la section de New-York, j'intègre son équipe inter-espèces à_ _partir d_ _'aujourd'hui, une équipe unique vu qu'elle est composée de monstres et d'humains. J'ai appris à faire la différence entre amis ou ennemis au fil du temps. La plupart des créatures ont été chassé et tyrannisé par les humains au cours de l'histoire. Comme les Sorciers, on se souvient tous de Salem. Pourtant, ils n'ont jamais rien fait, comme les Dragons ou les Fées. Je rentre chez moi et pose mes affaires, je sens une présence et attrape mon arme en moins de dix secondes._

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Vous avez acquis de bons réflexes Miss Swan.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Que voulez vous ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Savoir si vous êtes à la hauteur de mes attentes.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: (Baisse mon arme) Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, Henry ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: C'est mon fils, il a été**_ _ **banni car il**_ _ **a épousé une sirène, le mélange des espèces est interdit et avant était même**_ _ **puni de mort.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: C'est cruel, mais enfin plus rien ne m'étonne venant de vous.**_

 _ **Regina**_ __ _ **: D**_ _ **éveloppez très chère ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je croyais qu'il fallait une invitation pour que vous puissiez rentrer chez quelqu'un.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Cela ne s'applique pas à la Famille Royale, regardez Henry, il a toujours pu rentrer chez vous facilement. Il ne vous surveillait pas, il ignorait qui vous étiez au début, je lui ai dit quand il vous à sauvé la première fois. Henry a toujours adoré les humains, cette fascination me passe au-dessus mais bon.**_

 _ **Emma**_ __ _ **: Zelena**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Regina**_ __ _ **: Ma s**_ _ **œur ainée, bannie aussi pour avoir épousé une Fé**_ _ **e.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Vous êtes la Reine, vous ne pouvez pas changer cette loi ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Pourquoi cela vous inté**_ _ **resse**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Aucune personne ne devrait être loin des personnes qu'ils aiment.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Je n'aime personne Miss Swan.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Vous mentez mal Majesté, mais peu importe.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Même si je suis Reine, les Anciens sont désireux de maintenir le sang pur.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Vous avez trop regardé Harry Potter ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Ne faites pas l'enfant Miss Swan.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Vous allez enfin me dire pourquoi vous m'avez épargné cette nuit-l**_ _ **à**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Regina**_ __ _ **: Non.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: O**_ _ **ù**_ _ **est mon frère ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ __ _ **: Quoi**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: J'**_ _ **ai**_ _ **étudié votre histoire Majesté, en cinq ans vous n'avez jamais tué un seul enfant, donc je répè**_ _ **te ma question**_ _ **, où est mon frère ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: J'ignorais que les Chasseurs tenaient le compte de mes victimes, il semblerait qu'il ait oublié, j'**_ _ **ai d**_ _ **éjà tuer des enfants Miss Swan, votre frère en fait partie.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Si vous me mentez encore une fois Majesté, je vous bannis de cette maison et vous savez que j'en ai le pouvoir maintenant.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Je vous dis la vérité, quelle vous plaise ou non.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: (Souffle) J'ignore ce que vous attendez de moi, mais vous perdez votre temps. Je ne servirai pas vos plans, je vais traquer et tuer votre mère avec l'accord du conseil et après je vous défierai, maintenant sortez de chez moi.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Ne vous éloignez pas d'Henry à cause de moi, il vous aime vraiment.**_

 _Elle disparaît et je m'assois sur mon fauteuil, je sais que mon frère est vivant, je vais le retrouver, mais d'abord je dois m'_ _occupe_ _r de Cora. Le lendemain je pousse les portes de la base des Chasseurs et je suis accueillie par Graham qui me soulève dans ses bras d'ours._

 _ **Graham : Salut, félicitation pour avoir survécu aux entrainements d'August, je te fais visiter les lieux ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Oui, j'ai un message du conseil à te remettre, on a l'autorisation pour traquer et éliminer Cora avant quelle ne déclenche une nouvelle guerre.**_

 _ **Graham : Tu vas enfin pourvoir venger tes parents, Snow m'**_ _ **a d**_ _ **éjà envoyé un rapport.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Bien, alors tu me présentes l'équipe ?**_

 _ **Killian : Salut Love, bon retour parmi nous.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: (Sourire) Killian, laisse-moi deviner, tu es un Démon ?**_

 _ **Killian : Gagné, un démon des éléments, j'**_ _ **ai**_ _ **été banni pour avoir épousé une humaine et partager mon immortalité avec elle.**_

 _ **Belle**_ _ **: L'humaine c'est moi, je suis contente de te revoir Emma.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Moi aussi Belle, tu fais quoi ici ?**_

 _ **Graham : Belle est notre archiviste, elle va peu sur le terrain.**_

 _ **Lyly : (Me saute sur le dos) Yesss enfin de retour, il était temps, tu as pris du muscle Swan.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: (Rire) Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu pèses une tonne, Dragon ?**_

 _ **Lyly : (Sourire) Oui, banni aussi pour avoir épousé une Elfe de Sang, bien que je vois toujours ma mère régulièrement.**_

 _ **Mulan**_ _ **: Tu dois t**_ _ **'en douter mais l'**_ _ **Elfe de Sang c**_ _ **'est moi, j'avais quitté mon clan depuis longtemps quand j'ai rencontré Lyly. Une mise à mort pèse sur ma tête pour**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a et pour avoir épousé un Dragon, mais bon ils n'ont jamais réussi à m'avoir.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Lyly doit les griller avant ?**_

 _ **Lyly : Pas faux, je suis contente de te revoir, on ne voulait pas te cacher tout**_ _ **ça tu sais.**_

 _ **Mulan : Mais on voulait te proté**_ _ **ger, j**_ _ **'espè**_ _ **re que**_ _ **tu nous pardonneras.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: (Sourire) Bien sûr, je comprends pourquoi vous l'avez fait.**_

 _ **Ruby : Moi je suis un Lycan, banni aussi pour avoir épousé une Sorciè**_ _ **re.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Elsa, mince je n'avais pas deviné pour elle.**_

 _ **Graham : Les Sorciers sont les plus dures à identifier car ils nous ressemblent le plus.**_

 _ **Ruby : Elsa est toujours en Europe mais elle t'**_ _ **embrasse.**_

 _ **Graham : Et voici notre dernière recrue, vous devriez parler, on se retrouve dans une heure pour le briefing.**_

 _Je vois Henry rentrer tout timide et souris, il m'a vraiment manqué cet idiot. Je lui saute dans les bras et il me serre fort contre lui, visiblement soulagé._

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Alors petit cachotier, quand je pense que tu me reprochais mes secrets ?**_

 _ **Henry : (Sourire) Désolé**_ _ **, mais...**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Tu n'as rien à faire dans cette unité H.**_

 _ **Henry : Je suis ton partenaire, je ne te lâ**_ _ **cherai pas.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je compte tuer ta grand-mère Henry et ta mè**_ _ **re.**_

 _ **Henry : Cora ne mérite plus de vivre depuis longtemps, quand à**_ _ **ma m**_ _ **ère, j'espère que tu changeras d'**_ _ **avis.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Ella est d'accord avec**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a ?**_

 _ **Henry**_ _ **: Ella**_ _ **a abandonné son monde pour me suivre, elle sait que nous serons en paix sans Cora pour manipuler tout le monde et me soutient.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Où est mon frère H, tu le sais, je sais que ta mère ne l'a pas tué ?**_

 _ **Henry : Je suis désolé Emma, je l'ignore, seule ma tante et ma mère savent son emplacement exact.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Pourquoi elle n'a jamais tué d'enfant ?**_

 _ **Henry**_ _ **: D**_ _ **éjà c'est contre nos lois, sauf si l'enfant est dangereux pour toi évidemment et ma mère n'est pas cruelle. Elle ne prendrait jamais la vie d'un innocent, même durant sa pire période, elle n'a jamais franchi cette limite.**_

 _ **Emma**_ __ _ **: Daniel**_ _ **, c'est ton père ?**_

 _ **Henry : Oui, sa disparition a changé**_ _ **ma m**_ _ **ère, elle ne pense qu'à le rejoindre.**_

 _ **Emma**_ __ _ **: Qui l**_ _ **'**_ _ **a tu**_ _ **é, tu le sais ?**_

 _ **Henry : Je crois que c'est Cora, mais je n'en suis pas sû**_ _ **r, ma m**_ _ **ère non plus sinon elle l'aurait déjà tué. Elle pense en être incapable, mais je sais qu'elle est plus forte qu'**_ _ **elle.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Nous verrons**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a, viens on va au briefing.**_

 _Deux heures plus tard, je suis devant la tombe de mes parents, il neige mais je m'_ _en fiche._

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Vous allez attraper**_ _ **un rhume.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Vous êtes médecin maintenant.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: (Rire) Vous avez un sale caractère Miss Swan.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Emma...cessez de me donner du Miss Swan à tout va, c'est énervant.**_

 _ **Regina**_ __ _ **: Ma m**_ _ **ère ne sera pas facile à tuer, même aussi bien entouré.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je prends le risque.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Laissez-moi vous tester, juste pour être sûre que vous avez une chance.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Henry a rejoint mon unité, vous ne devriez pas le laisser faire.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Mon fils à 133 ans Miss Swan, cela fait longtemps qu'il ne m'écoute plus.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Moi qui me trouve vielle avec mes 34 ans.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: (Sourire) J'en est 539 je vous signale.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Mes parents ont commis des erreurs aussi, ils n'étaient pas si innocents que**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Personne n'est innocent dans ce monde Miss Swan.**_

 _ **Emma**_ __ _ **: Emma...**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Ne faites pas**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Faire quoi ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: N'essayez pas de devenir mon amie ou autre chose, je compte sur vous.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Soyez rassurée, je vous déteste toujours Majesté, bien entrainez-moi si vous y tenez.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Parfait, soyez à cette adresse demain avec Henry et prenez votre équipe aussi.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Le soir où mes parents sont morts, votre mère était là, je me souviens de son rire. Je me souviens aussi que vous m'avez protégé d'elle, j'ignore ce que vous attendez de moi, mais je n'enlèverai pas sa mère à Henry, Lucy vous adore, Ella aussi, Zelena également. Vous avez encore beaucoup de raison de vous battre Majesté.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: J'ai des raisons aussi pour cessez le combat Miss Swan, soyez là à 8h, ne soyez pas en retard, je déteste**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je serai là.**_

 _Je file et les jours ont défilés, plus je passais du temps avec la Reine et plus je l'_ _appr_ _éciais et voyais à travers sa carapace. Si j'ai bien compris, ce que m'a dis Henry elle a tout fait pour que je la déteste et que ce soit moi qui la tue. Elle m'a aussi protégé de nombreuses fois sans que je m'en rende compte. Je me bats avec Killian quand le garde qui m'a agresser rentre dans la salle en sang, ce qui pour un Vampire est assez rare, je vois plusieurs lacérations, Lycan a ne pas en douter et Ruby fronce les sourcils. Zelena le soutiens et Regina s'avance, sauf que je remarque ses yeux rouges et sa respiration difficile et mon corps agit tout seul. Je m'interpose pile au moment où il saute sur la Reine et tire une balle en argent droit dans son cœur. Je grimace en voyant ma blessure au bras et Ruby me saute dessus pour me soigner._

 _ **Ruby : Comment un vampire peut devenir un Lycan ?**_

 _ **Mulan : Les Elfes de Sang ont le pouvoir de changer la nature des gens durant un court laps de temps, vu son état il a du lutter contre le sort un moment. C'est une déclaration de guerre que vient de vous lancer votre Mère, Majesté.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je vais bien Rub, cesse de t'**_ _ **inqui**_ _ **éter, je ne vais pas devenir un Loup garou pour si peu, tu sais bien que les Chasseurs sont immunisés. Est-ce**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a va Majest**_ _ **é**_ _ **, il**_ _ **a réussi à vous toucher ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Dehors tout le monde, sauf vous Miss Swan.**_

 _Tous le monde sors sans discuter et dix secondes plus tard je mange le sol durement, elle est fâché_ _e apr_ _ès moi apparemment. Je sais qu'elle reteint sa force malgré tout, mais cela reste douloureux. Pourtant je ne bouge pas, j'attends qu'elle se calme, il est inutile de parler avec elle quand elle est comme_ _ç_ _a._

 _ **Henry**_ _ **: Arr**_ _ **ête maman, tu vas**_ _ **aggraver**_ _ **sa blessure, Emma ne pensait pas à mal et ignore ce que son geste implique.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Quoi mon geste ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Vous êtes vraiment ...une idiote Miss Swan.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Pour l'avoir répéter environs dix fois par jours, je le sais, merci mais encore ?**_

 _ **Henry : Tu viens de sauver la vie de la Reine, ce qui fait de toi son Gardien.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Son quoi ?**_

 **POV Regina** **:**

 _Je fais les cent pas dans la salle du trône, je suis tellement en colère, cette idiote vient de ruiner tout mon plan. Plus de vingt ans que je prépare tout_ _ç_ _a et elle,_ _en un instant..._

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Tu vas user le sol, calme-toi.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Que je me calme ? C'est vraiment la pire idiote de la création, me voilà**_ _ **oblig**_ _ **ée de l'avoir pour Gardien. Cela fait 200 ans que j'évite**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a je te signale.**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Elle ne connaît pas toutes nos lois Gina, elle a agis par instinct. Tu as beau avoir tout fait pour qu'**_ _ **elle te d**_ _ **éteste, ce n'est pas le cas et tu le sais.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Les Anciens n'accepteront jamais un Chasseur comme mon Gardien.**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Cette loi est sacrée, ils n'ont pas le choix et toi non plus. A moins que tu ne l'a tue, vous êtes maintenant liées magiquement.**_

 _ **Regina**_ __ _ **: Tu as examin**_ _ **é Mike ?**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Mulan l'a fait, c'est bien les Elfes de Sang les responsable, sans doute avec la complicité d'un Lycan assez puissant pour contaminer un Vampire.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Mère a du avoir vent de nos plans et essais de prendre les devant. C'est un avertissement, si elle croit me faire peur. Contact Anna, dis-lui de rentrer, il vaut mieux les avoir à l'œil, Cora pourrait s'en prendre à eux maintenant. Contact aussi Ingrid, Javotte, Maléfique et David, ainsi que Leroy je dois leur parler avant le prochain conseil.**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Et pour les Chasseurs ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Contact Snow, ce n'est pas le moment d'attaquer Cora, on doit se préparer.**_

 _ **Victor : Majesté, les Anciens veulent vous voir dans les plus bref délais, ils ont demandé à ce que vous emmeniez votre nouveau Gardien également.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Merci Victor, dis-leur que nous serons là d'ici deux heures.**_

 _ **Victor : Majesté**_ _ **, permettez**_ _ **-moi de vous accompagner aussi, cela pourrait mal se passer connaissant le caractè**_ _ **re de...**_

 _ **Henry : Je vais accompagner ma mère Victor, vous pouvez disposer.**_

 _Je souris à mon fils, il ne supporte pas Victor depuis toujours, il est vrai qu'il n'a jamais caché son intérêt pour moi. Mais c'est un fidè_ _le soldat n_ _éanmoins._

 _ **Henry : Je pense que tu devrais parler à Emma et sois honnête pour une fois stp.**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Le petit à raison, je vous accompagne aussi, on ne sait jamais.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Non vous restez là tous les deux, les Anciens vous ont bannis.**_

 _ **Henry**_ _ **: Mais...**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Non, vous restez à l'abri, Mulan, Ruby et Victor vont nous accompagnés**_ _ **, occupez**_ _ **-vous de rassembler nos allié**_ _ **s.**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Appelle-nous dè**_ _ **s que tu es rentr**_ _ **ée, stp.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Promis, fais venir Miss Swan.**_

 _Je m'assois sur mon trône et attends que cette idiote arrive, connaissant les Anciens cela va être compliqué._

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Vous étiez cachez-l**_ _ **à**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Première règle Gardien, on s'agenouille devant moi, surtout dans cette salle.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Vous pouvez toujours espérer que je fasse un truc pareil, alors c'est quoi ce bordel au juste ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Langage Miss Swan, votre idiotie sans borne à fait de vous êtes mon Gardien. Un lien magique nous relit, ce qui fait que vous ne pouvez pas me blesser et encore moins me tuer. Vous ne pouvez pas non plus restez trop longtemps loin de moi et vice et versa. Donc à partir de demain, vous emménagez ici et vous allez vous entrainer à me protéger, vous pouvez rester avec les Chasseurs mais votre priorité, et bien, c'est moi maintenant.**_

 _ **Emma**_ __ _ **: D**_ _ **'accord, et c'est tout ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ __ _ **: Quoi c**_ _ **'est tout, et votre envie de vengeance o**_ _ **ù**_ _ **est-**_ _ **elle pass**_ _ **ée au juste ? Il vous faut un exemple, très bien essayez de me frapper vous comprendrez mieux.**_

 _Emma ne bouge pas et je souffle, enfant têtu, plus rapide que l'éclair je l'attaque, elle ne tente même pas d'esquiver et je la regarde méchamment._

 _ **Regina**_ __ _ **: Seconde r**_ _ **ègle Gardien, mes ordres sont absolus.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Même quand ils sont stupides ? Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus envie de vous tuer, je n'ai pas besoin d'un lien magique pour m'**_ _ **en emp**_ _ **êcher.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Vous êtes impossible.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: (Sourire) Apparemment cela fait partie de mon charme Majesté.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Qui vous a dit pareille idiotie au juste ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ __ _ **: Allo**_ _ **ns je reconnais volontier que vous êtes sans doute la plus belle femme que je connaisse, vous pouvez reconnaitre que mon entêtement ne vous agace pas tant que**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Vous allez rencontrer les Anciens, votre entêtement est, certes, divertissant mais il peut vous conduire à la mort si vous ne suivez pas les règles là**_ _ **-bas.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Très bien, je dois faire quoi ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Vous taire,**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a évitera bien des catastrophes.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je peux faire**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a, quoi d'autres ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Obéissez pour une fois, je m'occupe du reste. Allez chercher Mulan et Ruby, elles nous accompagnent, Victor, allez préparer la voiture.**_

 _ **Victor : (S'incline) Oui ma Reine.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: C'est qui lui ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Un membre de ma garde rapprochée, Garde dont vous êtes la chef dorénavant, je vous souhaite bien du courage pour vous faire respecter d'eux.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Cela va ê**_ _ **tre amusant...**_

 **POV Emma :**

 _Le destin a un drôle de sens de l'humour, me voila la protectrice de celle qui a détruit ma vie. Enfin pour être honnête, c'est plus Cora la responsable, Regina n'a été que son instrument. Je regarde la Reine et souffle de lassitude, elle n'a pas desserré les dents depuis notre départ et dans la limousine,_ _il r_ _ègne un silence de cathé_ _drale. M_ _ême Ruby et Mulan ne pipent mot, ce qui pour Ruby est un exploit. Evidement on se retrouve dans un cimetière, plus cliché tu meures. Victor ouvre la portière et tend la main à_ _Regina qui s_ _'en saisit pour sortir de la voiture avec élégance. Lui, il fait partie des lè_ _che_ _s bottes à mon avis. Je la suis avec les filles et on rentre dans un caveau, je n'aime pas les endroits confinés mais je ne laisse rien paraitre et avance._

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Les filles, suivez Victor, il va vous emmener. Expliquez à la personne que vous allez voir les derniers événements et attendez-nous dehors.**_

 _ **Ruby : Vous y allez seule avec Emma ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Elle ne craint rien avec moi.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Ce n'est pas moi qui suis sensé vous protéger normalement ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Pas ici Miss Swan, Victor je compte sur vous pour que rien ne leur arrivent.**_

 _ **Victor**_ _ **: Bien Majest**_ _ **é.**_

 _ **Mulan : Ne fais pas ta tête de mule et écoute la Reine, les Anciens sont vraiment dangereux et manipulateurs, alors fais attention à toi.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Trè**_ _ **s bien, tr**_ _ **ès bien, j'obéis, cessez de vous inquiéter pour moi, je ne suis plus une enfant.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Vous l'êtes pour nous, taisez-vous maintenant.**_

 _Je boude et la suis sans discuter, ils exagèrent, je ne suis pas si ingé_ _rable que_ _ç_ _a ? On s'enfonce encore plus profondément et je sens la sueur dégouliner dans mon dos, respire Emma, tout va bien se passer._

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Miss Swan je sens votre cœur sur le point d'exploser, que vous arrive-t-il ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Rien...**_

 _ **Regina**_ __ _ **: Gardien**_ _ **, je vous déconseille de me mentir.**_

 _Je grimace et tente de calmer mon angoisse, je respire doucement et Regina me regarde avec attention._

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Vous êtes claustrophobe ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Un peu, cela va passer, désolé.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Ne leur donner pas une raison de vous faire du mal, vous devez être sans peur devant eux.**_

 _ **Emma**_ __ _ **: D**_ _ **'accord, je ferai ce que vous voulez.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Bien, une fois dans la salle vous vous agenouillez et vous attendez sans bouger, sans parler, et ceux jusqu'à ce qu'**_ _ **on s**_ _ **'adresse à vous, compris ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Ok.**_

 _On rentre dans une salle ou six types vraiment flippants nous attendent, j'obéis à Regina et m'agenouille devant eux sans bouger ni parler. Regina m'imite sauf qu'_ _elle s_ _'incline juste._

 _ **Ancien : Ainsi cela est vrai, tu as une nouveau Gardien, une humain et une Chasseuse qui plus est.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Oui Ancien.**_

 _ **Ancien Cela est inédit dans toute notre histoire, mais ce lien est sacré et nous ne pouvons nous y opposé. Bien sur, si tu ne désires pas ce contrat, tu peux toujours la tuer.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Je ne ferai pas**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a, elle est sous ma protection depuis qu'elle est enfant.**_

 _ **Ancien : Bien, nous allons voir si elle est digne de te protéger. Lève-toi enfant, as-tu conscience du privilège de défendre une telle Reine Vampire ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Oui.**_

 _ **Ancien : Te crois-tu digne d'un tel honneur ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ __ _ **: Non.**_

 _ **Ancien : (Sourire) Bien tu es honnête au moins. Je connais ton histoire, j'**_ _ **ai**_ _ **été le mari de Cora et je te prie d'accepter mes excuses pour ta famille disparue.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Père, ce n'est pas votre faute.**_

 _ **Henry Senior : Tu sais que si, je me nomme Henry, mon petit fils m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Je suis de votre côté mais je dois te tester pour savoir tes réelles intentions.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Que dois-je faire ?**_

 _ **Henry : Ho rien, ne bouge pas, je suis navré cela va être douloureux.**_

 _Une violente douleur envahit mon esprit et je retiens avec peine un cri de douleur. Il lit en moi, je tente de rester droite mais des larmes coulent sur mes joues quand je revois le meurtre de mes parents, Regina me regarde avec inquiétude et je serre les dents._

 _ **Henry Senior : Bien, j'ai ce dont j'ai besoin, vous pouvez y aller, Regina suis-moi, nous devons parler.**_

 _Ma Reine suit son père et je tangue sur mes jambes devant les autres Anciens qui ne me lâchent pas du regard. J'ai envie de vomir et j'ai vraiment mal à la tête mais je reste debout sans bouger, ni parler._

 _ **Ancien : Henry est trop gentil, j'aimerais voir si tu peux tenir tête à n'importe qui ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je dois faire quoi ?**_

 _ **Ancien : (Sourire) Tuer ce Lycan renégat, vu le nombre d'assassin après notre Reine, il vaut mieux savoir se battre.**_

 _Il l_ _âche le Lycan et on me jette une épée que je rattrape aisément. Le combat semble durer des heures et vu ma faiblesse je suis blessée à de nombreux endroit mais je réussie à vaincre le Lycan._

 _ **Henry Senior : (Colère) Il me semble avoir dis qu'**_ _ **elle**_ _ **était digne, Sidney continu à me défier et je te montrerai à quel point je suis dangereux.**_

 _Je frisonne en attendant son ton, il est flippant. J'ai toujours l'épée serrée dans ma main et Regina s'approche doucement de moi. Je souffle et m'agenouille devant elle, épée plantée dans le sol. Autant pour ..._ _«_ _Je ne m'agenouillerai jamais devant vous !_ _»_ _Les Anciens s'en vont et je reste à genoux devant Regina qui ne dit rien._

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Tu aurais du refuser de te battre.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Tu m'as ordonné d'obéir je te signale.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Tu es une idiote.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: (Sourire) Je sais, mais j'ai gagné une chose, tu me tutoies.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Lève-toi, on rentre, et reste loin de moi ou Victor, tu es couverte de sang.**_

 _Je me relève mais mes jambes tanguent tellement que je manque de tomber à chaque pas, Regina marmonne un truc et me soulève dans ses bras en silence._

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Tu es vraiment une idiote Miss Swan.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Tu peux aussi dire que tu es inquiète pour moi, et je m'**_ _ **apelle Emma.**_

 **POV Regina** **:**

 _J'écoutais les derniers rapports d'une oreille distraite, j'é_ _tais inqui_ _ète pour Emma. Cela faisait trois jours qu'_ _elle_ _était couchée, les humains sont vraiment fragiles._

 _ **Javotte : Je crois qu'on a assez discuté pour aujourd'hui, veuillez tous sortir, on a tous besoin de repos.**_

 _Je regarde Javotte et une fois tout le monde dehors, elle se glisse sur mes genoux en souriant. Ils nous arrivent de passer du bon temps ensemble, cela n'implique pas de sentiments._

 _ **Javote : (Embrasse mon cou) Tu t'**_ _ **inqui**_ _ **ètes pour ton humaine ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Humm, ne sois pas bêtes, je ne m'**_ _ **inqui**_ _ **ète que pour peu de personnes.**_

 _ **Javotte : Tu n'as jamais su mentir, tu veux que je te change les idées ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Tu demandes la permission maintenant ?**_

 _ **Javotte**_ _ **: (Embrasse f**_ _ **é**_ _ **rocement) Non**_ _ **!**_

 _Aucun homme n'as trouvé grâce à mes yeux mis à part Daniel, je regarde Javotte dormir et souris en voyant la griffure sur mon bras, c'est une vraie lionne quand elle s'y met. Au moins cela m'_ _a d_ _étendu, on frappe à la porte et je couvre un peu Javotte avant d'autoriser l'entrée, Emma rentre en boitant et s'incline. Hoo il ya du progrès, mais je sens qu'elle est ...Quoi au juste, énervée, triste, en colère ?_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je suis venue vous avertir que je retourne chez moi Majesté, faites-moi appeler au besoin.**_

 _Elle me vouvoie et ne me regarde pas du tout, bizarre ? Je me rends compte que je ne porte que peu de vêtements, je referme le peignoir sur moi, sans doute est-ce cela qui la gène. Les humains et la pudeur, ridicule, vraiment._

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Tu devrais rester ici, c'est plus sûr.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Vous avez besoin de moi ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ __ _ **: Non mais...**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Alors je vais y aller, j'ai du travail, au revoir Majesté.**_

 _Elle s'incline à nouveau et sort_ _de la pi_ _èce, mais enfin qu'elle mouche l'a piqué au juste ?_

 _ **Javotte : Ton humaine est jalouse, si tu te poses**_ _ **la question.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Tu as vraiment de drôles idées, de quoi elle pourrait être jalouse au juste ?**_

 _ **Javotte : Tu as beau avoir plus de cinq cents ans Regina, tu reste aveugle à beaucoup de choses, je vais y aller, je dois préparer mes soldats.**_

 _Elle m'embrasse et file, jalouse, n'importe quoi, elle doit juste ê_ _tre perturb_ _ée par tous les derniers changements de sa vie. Trois jours passent ainsi, sans nouvelle d'Emma et je souffle d'agacement en ressentant le manque. Ces dernières semaines, on s'est vu tous les jours, je me suis attachée à elle pour mon plus grand malheur._

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: (Sourire amusée) Vas la voir si elle te manque.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: (Agacé) Elle ne me manque pas.**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Mais oui je te crois, tu aurais peut-être du lui épargner la vision de tes parties de jambes en l'air avec Javotte, tu ne crois pas ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Pourquoi donc ? Et Javotte dormait, ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais re**_ _ **ç**_ _ **u en pleine acte non plus.**_

 _ **Zelena**_ __ _ **: Gina, la petite tien**_ _ **t à toi et tu le sais.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: C'est le lien des Gardiens, cela s'estompera.**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Vas la voir, explique-lui que tu ne ressens rien pour Javotte, et admets que tu tiens à elle, ce n'est pas un crime.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Je ne...**_

 _Voyant le regard noir de Zeli je me coupe nette, il est rare qu'elle utilise se regard sur moi et je souffle, bon d'_ _accord j_ _'y vais. Je saute sur son balcon et entre par la fenêtre, je trouve Emma en train de frapper sur son sac de frappe avec force, apparemment elle a bien ré_ _cup_ _éré._

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Vous savez que j'ai une sonnette et une porte ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ __ _ **: Tu es en col**_ _ **ère après moi ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ __ _ **: Non.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Regarde-moi quand je te parle et cesse de frapper sur ce malheureux sac.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: (Regarde en face) Non, je ne suis pas en colère contre vous Majesté. Vous avez besoin de moi ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Javotte ne représente rien pour moi, on passe juste du bon temps ensemble, rien de plus. Mon cœur n'a jamais battu que pour Daniel.**_

 _Alors que je croyais la rassurer, l'éclat de tristesse dans ses yeux c'est renforcé, je ne comprends dé_ _cid_ _ément rien aux humains. Poussée par l'inconscience, je me rapproche d'elle et pose ma main sur sa joue, son cœur s'emballe et je la regarde._

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Ce que tu ressens c'est juste le lien de Gardien, cela s'estompera d'ici quelques jours. Ton frère arrive demain, il est accompagné de sa femme Anna, la sœur d'Elsa oui. Pour plus de sécurité, il logera au manoir, tu peux venir les voir quand tu veux.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: On a**_ _ **localis**_ _ **é votre mère, elle est avec Gothel dans les montagnes. Les Ogres et les Trolls semblent s'être ralliés à eux. Les Démons semblent divisés en deux, Snow vous en parlera surement durant la prochaine réunion.**_

 _ **Regina**_ __ _ **: Tu as insist**_ _ **é lourdement pour que je te tutoie et appelle par ton prénom alors pourquoi me vouvoies-tu à nouveau ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez de moi, toute ma vie j'ai voulu me venger de vous et maintenant je...**_

 _Elle baisse les yeux et je lui relève le menton doucement, des fois je comprends Henry, les humains sont quand même attachants._

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Je tiens à toi, depuis toujours, c'est pour**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a que je voulais que ce soit toi qui me tue. Je t'**_ _ **ai vol**_ _ **é ton enfonce, tu devrais me dé**_ _ **tester, me ha**_ _ **ï**_ _ **r.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Pourquoi tu m'as épargné ce soir-là**_ _ **, dis**_ _ **-le moi, stp.**_

 _Je laisse retomber ma main et m'é_ _carte d_ _'elle. Je ne peux pas lui dire_ _ç_ _a, moi-même je ne comprends pas encore pourquoi._

 **POV Emma :**

 _J'écoutais tout le monde parler, c'était un joyeux bordel, tout le monde a des avis différents et personne ne s'entend évidement. Ma Reine ne dit pas un mot et je regarde mon frère en souriant. Nos retrouvailles ont été émouvantes, il ne m'a jamais oublié malgré son jeune âge et a suivi ma vie de loin grâce à_ _Elsa._

 _ **Neal : Dix dollars que Regina va hausser le ton dans les prochaines cinq minutes.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Moi je te parie qu'**_ _ **elle n**_ _ **'aura pas besoin de le faire, alors Anna m'a dit qu'**_ _ **elle t**_ _ **'avait entrainé ?**_

 _ **Neal**_ _ **: (Rire) Non elle ne m**_ _ **'a pas entrainé, elle me met une correction à chaque fois et je ne te parle même pas quand Elsa s'en mêle, ce sont des brutes.**_

 _ **Emma**_ __ _ **: August m**_ _ **'a entrainé**_ _ **, il n**_ _ **'est pas tendre non plus.**_

 _ **Neal : Ce monde ne le permet pas, August est un bon ami, je suis content que ce soit lui qui t'ai entrainé.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Anna est aussi une Sorcière ?**_

 _ **Neal**_ _ **: Non**_ _ **, elle est humaine, mais elle a**_ _ **pass**_ _ **é sa vie à se battre. Elsa et même Ingrid l'ont toujours protégé**_ _ **, Regina**_ _ **a fait en sorte qu'on soit à l'abri.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je n'aurais jamais cru**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a possible tu sais, nous voilà dans le même camp que celle qui nous a tout enlevé enfant.**_

 _ **Neal : C'**_ _ **est Cora la responsable Em.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je le sais.**_

 _Regina se l_ _ève et tous se taisent instantanément, je souris à mon frère et il me glisse mon billet dans la main en soupirant. Tout le monde attend qu'elle parle et je croise son regard un instant. Depuis sa dernière visite chez moi, on s'est à peine parlé et le manque est grand mais c'est mieux comme_ _ç_ _a. Je ne peux pas me permettre de ressentir ce genre de choses pour elle. Je détourne le regard et tombe sur Javotte qui semble amusée de la situation, je vais lui faire manger ses dents si elle continue à se foutre de moi ainsi._

 _ **Regina**_ __ _ **: D**_ _ **'après nos espions sur place, Cora et Gothel prévoient d'attaquer les bases des Chasseurs. Elles veulent supprimer la menace avant d'attaquer les humains en masse. Elles se sont retirées du conseil mais Ursula y est toujours et il ne faut pas être sorti de l'œuf pour comprendre qu'elle va servir d'espionne. Gold semble diviser, donc j'ai pensé lui envoyer quelqu'**_ _ **un qu**_ _ **'il écoutera.**_

 _ **Killian : Majesté, je n'**_ _ **ai rien**_ _ **à dire à mon père, il ne m'écoutera pas**_ _ **, il**_ _ **a choisi le pouvoir. Il le fera passer avant tout, même avant moi et je vous rappelle que je suis banni. Si je mets un pied en Terre Démons, je serai réduit en miette avant d'avoir dit ouf.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Gold regrette votre brouille, il me l'**_ _ **a di**_ _ **t plusieurs fois, vous êtes le seul qu'**_ _ **il h**_ _ **é**_ _ **sitera**_ _ **à**_ _ **tuer. Malgr**_ _ **é ces nombreux défauts votre père vous aime et si vous venez avec un drapeau blanc, il respectera le cessez le feu et vous écoutera.**_

 _ **Killian : (Souffle) Très bien, je vais essayer, mais j'aimerais que Belle ne prenne pas part à cette bataille. Malgré**_ _ **son immortalit**_ _ **é, ce n'est pas une combattante.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Très bien, vous irez donc dès demain rencontrer votre père, des volontaires pour l'accompagner ?**_

 _ **Neal : J'irai avec lui, je connais bien les coutumes des Démons, je serai utile.**_

 _ **Anna : Je vous accompagne alors.**_

 _ **Elsa : Egalement, c'est plus prudent.**_

 _ **Regina**_ __ _ **: David,**_ _ **Leroy je veux que vous alliez aider Snow à défendre les chasseurs.**_

 _ **David : Très bien, je vais rassembler mes hommes.**_

 _ **Leroy : Moi aussi, ensuite Chasseuse on vous suit.**_

 _ **Snow : Très bien, nos hommes se regroupent ici en masse.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Parfait on reste en contact, Javotte tu vas surveillé**_ _ **e Ursula, elle pr**_ _ **épare surement un mauvais coup et on doit être prêt.**_

 _ **Javotte : Tu me prêtes ton humaine et quelques hommes pour accomplir cette tâ**_ _ **che**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je ne suis pas son Humaine, mais son Gardien, ma place est donc près d'**_ _ **elle.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: (Sourire) Prends Mulan et Zelena, Emma reste là.**_

 _ **Javotte : Tu n'es pas drôle, tu pourrais me prêter tes jouets de temps en temps quand mê**_ _ **me.**_

 _Henry me regarde avec inquiétude, il sait que je suis sur le point d'exploser et de lui foncer dessus mais un regard de Regina m'arrête et je serre les dents. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'elle lui trouve à cette Banshee de malheur._

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Maléfique tu vas venir avec nous, on va s'occuper des Lycans. Ruby, tu es la chef légitime depuis la mort de ta grand-mère, beaucoup te prêteront allégeance si tu reviens.**_

 _ **Ruby : Je ne quitterai pas Elsa, je ne peux monter sur le trône des Lycans en étant mariée à une Sorcière et vous le savez.**_

 _ **Regina**_ __ _ **: En t**_ _ **emps de guerre, ces veilles lois comptent peu, accepte de rentrer chez toi. Tu sauveras une partie de ton peuple, sans**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a on sera obliger d'exterminer jusqu'au dernier Lycan et je sais que tu ne souhaite pas cela.**_

 _ **Elsa : Ecoute la Reine bébé, je sais que ta famille te manque, même si tu le caches bien.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Tu ne seras pas seule, on est tous là pour te donner un coup de main.**_

 _ **Ruby : (Souffle) Très bien, j'irai, mais je les tuerai jusqu'au dernier si ils touchent à**_ _ **Elsa.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Je n'en doute pas, on part demain au coucher du soleil, la réunion est finie.**_

 _Tout le monde sort et je vais pour les imiter quand Regina me retient par le bras. Je me stop et la regarde avec interrogation, son regard a changé sur moi mais je ne saurais dire en quoi ?_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Tu as besoin de moi ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Je veux que tu restes près de moi durant la bataille avec Lyly, compris ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Pourquoi tu me dis**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a ?**_

 **POV Regina** **:**

 _Ma m_ _ère ne sera pas là mais on ne sait jamais, on n'est pas encore de taille à l'affronter, un ennemie à la fois. Je me rends compte que je n'ai aucune envie de perdre Emma et glisse ma main sur sa joue, Je sens son cœur faire une embardé et je souris, elle fait alors un geste que je n'avais pas prévu, elle se saisit de ma main et l'enlève de sa joue avant de s'incliner et sortir. Je ne comprends dé_ _cid_ _ément rien aux humains, je regarde la porte un moment et m'assois sur mon trône._

 _ **Henry : Tout va bien maman ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Ton amour pour les humains**_ _ **me d**_ _ **é**_ _ **pass**_ _ **e, ils sont tellement compliqués à comprendre.**_

 _ **Henry : (Rire) Qu'est-ce qu'**_ _ **Emma**_ _ **a fait ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Elle est clairement jalouse de ma relation, si on peut appeler**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a ainsi, avec Javotte. Et dè**_ _ **s que j**_ _ **'initie un rapprochement, elle s'enfuie limite en courant.**_

 _ **Henry : Peut-être que tu devrais parler avant d'agir pour une fois. De plus,**_ _ **Emma n**_ _ **'est pas la femme d'une nuit et tu le sais très bien.**_

 _ **Regina**_ __ _ **: Humm, Ella et Lucy sont**_ _ **à l'abri ?**_

 _ **Henry : Oui, elles sont avec Tink et Graham. Tu devrais boire, la bataille va ê**_ _ **tre difficile, m**_ _ **ême pour toi.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Toi aussi, on se retrouve au coucher du soleil, vas retrouver ta femme et ta fille en attendant.**_

 _ **Henry : (Serre dans ses bras) Tu sais, Emma est importante pour moi mais jamais plus que toi.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: (Sourire) Je sais mon chéri, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, tout va bien.**_

 _Il s_ _'en va et je rejoins ma chambre, Victor sur les talons. Je ne me méfie pas et rentre donc dans la chambre. Aussitôt je suis propulsée avec force contre un mur et j'écarquille les yeux en voyant Victor utiliser son pouvoir de télékinésie sur moi._

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi, lâche-moi tout de suite, o**_ _ **ù**_ _ **tu...**_

 _Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'Emma rentre en trombe dans ma chambre et expédi Victor loin de moi._

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort, Gothel ou Cora t'ont proposé quoi pour nous trahir ?**_

 _ **Victor**_ _ **: La Reine Cora m**_ _ **'**_ _ **a di**_ _ **t que sa fille serait à moi si j'obéissais, je lui ai injecté un puissant virus qui contaminer son sang. La science des humains est fascinante parfois, son seul moyen de survie est de tuer quelqu'un, chose qu'elle refuse depuis longtemps. Mais seul le sang frais peut la sauver, j'ai remplis ma mission, ma Reine va gagner.**_

 _Je tombe à genou et Henry rentre en trombe, suivis de près par Zelena et trois de mes Gardes. Zelena vient me soutenir et je regarde Henry et Emma découper en pièce Victor. Maléfique rentre à son tour et met le feu à son cœur d'un claquement de doigts. Mon amie se penche au dessus de moi et marmonne diverses formules. Emma saigne au niveau de sa joue et je lui essuie délicatement, elle semble inquiète, Henry aussi._

 **Maléfique** **: Zelena** **, vas me chercher du sang, tout de suite.**

 **Emma** **: Victor a dit qu'il fallait du sang frais.**

 **Regina** **: Je ne prendrai pas la vie d'innocent pour me sauver, j'aurais préféré** **que** **ce soit toi qui me tue mais c'est ainsi.**

 **Henry : Maman non, je vais te trouver un meurtrier à croquer et voilà, je t'interdis d'abandonner, je reviens.**

 _Aussi rapide qu'il soit, il n'arrivera pas à temps, je le sais et visiblement Maléfique aussi. Emma se saisit de son poignard et se tranche les veines, elle me présente son bras et je le repousse loin de moi malgré l'envie qui me submerge._

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je ne te laisserais pas mourir, s'il faut que je t'attache pour que tu boives, je le ferai, alors bois, tue Cora pour moi et veille sur ma tante et mon frère à ma place.**_

 _ **Maléfique : C'est ta seule chance, bois Regina.**_

 _Sans attendre ma réponse Emma colle son poignet dans ma bouche et je mords aussi doucement que possible dedans._

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Tu vas mourir si je continu et...**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Ce n'est pas grave, je suis ton Gardien, bois Regina.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Je ne veux pas que tu meures idiote.**_

 _Elle sourit tristement et m'embrasse doucement, si j'avais un cœ_ _ur il d_ _é_ _col_ _érait surement à cet instant et je ferme les yeux._

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Le monde a besoin de toi et tu le sais, je ne te laisserai pas mourir.**_

 _A nouveau elle me tend son poignet et trois minutes plus tard, elle s'évanoui dans mes bras et pour la première fois depuis des décennies, je pleure. Quand Henry revient, je tiens Emma dans mes bras et il tombe en genou en pleurant._

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Je suis désolée, elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix, je suis désolée Henry.**_

 _ **Henry : (Colère) Le soleil se couche, allons exterminer Gothel et sa clique.**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Transforme-là, tu peux encore la sauver et tu le sais.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Non, elle ne souhaiterais pas cela, je ne l'obligerai pas à vivre dans la peau d'un monstre pour la garder près de moi.**_

 _ **Henry : Elle t'aime bon sang, elle vient de donner sa vie pour toi, elle s'**_ _ **en fichera d**_ _ **'ê**_ _ **tre un monstre si**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a lui garantit d'être près de toi.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Non, (larmes) je ne lui ferai pas**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a.**_

 _ **Neal**_ _ **: Qu**_ _ **'est ce qui...EMMA**_ _ **! Non, non qu**_ _ **'est-ce qui s'est passé**_ _ **, Regina**_ _ **, ré**_ _ **ponds**_ _ **-moi ?**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Victor a injecté**_ _ **un virus**_ _ **à Regina, le seul moyen de la sauver était du sang frais, Emma n'a pas hésité et a**_ _ **obliger Regina**_ _ **à boire le sien.**_

 _ **Henry : Je suis désolé Neal, je te jure que je tuerai nos ennemis pour la venger.**_

 _ **Neal : Elle respire encore, sauve-la. Regina stp, ne la laisse pas mourir, je viens à peine de la retrouver, je sais que tu tiens à elle aussi.**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Elle mérite que tu laisse parler ton cœur pour une fois Gina.**_

 _Emma va me d_ _étester si je fais_ _ç_ _a, pourtant je n'arrive plus à concevoir une vie sans elle et je mords son cou. Je tranche mon poignet et l'oblige à boire._

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Je ne sais pas si c'est suffisant pour la sauver, mais pour l'heure on a une bataille à gagner.**_

 _Aussi doucement que possible, je la dépose dans mon lit et lui embrasse le front tendrement._

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Reviens-moi !**_

 **POV Emma :**

J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup et regarde autour de moi avec incompréhension. Je devrais être morte, je me regarde dans la glace et fait limite un bon en voyant aucune cicatrice sur mon corps. Je suis en forme grâce à l'entrainement mais là, cela dépasse l'entendement. On dirait que je n'ai plus un pète de gras nulle part. Bordel de merde, c'est quoi ça encore, je regarde mes dents et vois mes canines allongées...je suis un foutu Vampire.

 _ **Henry Senior : Bonjour Emma, tu dois te sentir déboussolée pour le moment, c'est normal.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je suis un Vampire ?**_

 _ **Henry Senior : Oui, ma fille t'**_ _ **a ramen**_ _ **é.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Ok, super, elle va bien ?**_

 _ **Henry Senior : Oui, grâce à toi, je suis là pour t'expliquer certaines choses.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je vous écoute.**_

 _ **Henry Senior : Tu dois boire un verre de sang minimum par jour à partir de maintenant. Comme tu le sais on ne craint pas le soleil ni les symboles religieux mais l'eau bénite nous brule. Ce n'est pas mortel mais**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a fait mal. Tu vas devoir apprendre à contrôler ta nouvelle force et ta vitesse pour ne pas te faire repérer par les humains dehors. Il te faut aussi prê**_ _ **ter all**_ _ **égeance à une Reine Vampire, un Vampire n'est pas fait pour vivre seul, surtout au début.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je croyais que c'était Regina la**_ _ **Reine**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Henry Senior : Elle l'est de l'Europe et des Etats-Unis.**_

 _ **Emma**_ __ _ **: D**_ _ **'**_ _ **accord, c**_ _ **'est obligé cette histoire d'élégance ?**_

 _ **Henry Senior**_ _ **: Non**_ _ **,**_ _ **mais c**_ _ **'est mieux si tu veux vivre longtemps. Tous les vampires ne sont pas comme ma fille, certaine Reine sont plus comme Cora pour te donner un exemple.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Attendez, on est quel jour ?**_

 _ **Henry Senior : Tu as dormis trois jours, Gothel est morte, mon petit fils l'**_ _ **a tu**_ _ **é et c'est maintenant ton amie Ruby,**_ _ **la chef.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Et Cora ?**_

 _ **Henry Senior : Elle regroupe ses forces, Regina a anéanti les Trolls également. Les Démons se sont rangés de notre côté mais les Sirènes sont avec Cora. Ce qui vous fait encore beaucoup d'ennemis sur le dos, la bataille contre les Chasseurs a fait beaucoup de victimes, dont ton ami Graham, j'en suis navré**_ _ **, il**_ _ **a protéger Ella. Tink est grièvement blessée aussi et se repose.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Et Ella, elle va bien ?**_

 _ **Henry Senior : Elle n'est que légèrement blessée grâce à la bravoure de ton ami. Ta tante aussi a été grièvement touché pour la sauvé David l'**_ _ **a transform**_ _ **é en Fée, il semblerait que l'amour ait frappé à leur porte.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Et les autres ?**_

 _ **Henry**_ _ **: Il**_ _ **s vont bien, ha j'oubliais apparemment, tu es une amoureuse des hamburgers, sache que tu peux toujours manger normalement.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Bon à savoir, pourquoi je me sens si bizarre au juste ?**_

 _ **Henry Senior**_ _ **: Regina t**_ _ **'**_ _ **a transform**_ _ **é, tu risques**_ _ **de d**_ _ **évelopper un don et ce que tu ressens c'est son inquiétude. Elle a peur que tu lui en veuille de t'avoir transformé.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je suis toujours son Gardien alors ?**_

 _ **Henry Senior : (Sourire) Oui, cela à l'air de te soulager ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Et bien, je suppose que vous savez mes sentiments depuis que vous avez lu en moi, donc je n'ai pas besoin de vous le dire.**_

 _ **Henry Senior : Ella va avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour accepter tout**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a, sois patiente.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Et bien apparemment j'**_ _ **ai l**_ _ **'éternité devant moi.**_

 _ **Henry Senior : Je te laisse, Zelena et Henry t'expliqueront le reste.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je peux aller la voir ?**_

 _ **Henry Senior : (Grimace) Elle est avec Javotte...**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: (Serre les dents) Ok, merci d'être venu.**_

 _ **Henry Senior : Sois patiente.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je le se**_ _ **rai.**_

 _Je sors de la chambre et regarde le soleil, cela m'aurait manqué, heureusement que les légendes racontent souvent n'importe quoi. Je croise mon frère dans le couloir qui me saute sur le dos sans que je ne bouge d'_ _un poil, ho_ _ç_ _a c'est cool. J'entends son cœur battre et déglutit en sentant son odeur, oula_ _ç_ _a craint, éloigne-toi Emma, tout de suite._

 _ **Neal : Je suis trop content de te voir,**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a va ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Neal éloigne-toi de moi stp, j'ai du mal à contrôler ma soif.**_

 _ **Neal**_ _ **: Tu dois all**_ _ **er voir Regina, elle te donnera...**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Elle est avec Javotte, tu peux me dire où est Zelena, elle va m'expliquer un peux mieux les choses.**_

 _ **Neal : Deuxième étage, tu veux que je vienne ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Reste ici, une fois que j'aurai bu,**_ _ **on discutera.**_

 _ **Neal : D'**_ _ **accord,**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a va tu prends plutôt bien la chose ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Humm, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir à tout**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a, à plus tard petit frè**_ _ **re.**_

 _Je grimpe l'étage en trois secondes et me stop, ho_ _ç_ _a aussi c'est plutôt cool. J'entends un rire et me retourne sur Zelena qui me regarde._

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Tu t'y habitueras, tu dois avoir soif, il y a avait du sang à côté de ton lit, tu ne l'as pas vu ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Henry était là, je n'ai pas fait attention.**_

 _ **Zelena**_ __ _ **: Rentre**_ _ **,**_ _ **tu as tr**_ _ **ès un bon contrôle déjà.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je suis une sorte de Bella ?**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: (Eclate de rire) Bon sang, je sens qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer avec toi, je ne pense pas que tu sois un bouclier, désoler.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Pas grave, alors je suis sensée faire quoi maintenant ?**_

 _ **Zelena**_ __ _ **: Tu dois te pr**_ _ **ésenter à**_ _ **ta Reine,**_ _ **à toi de lui prê**_ _ **ter all**_ _ **égeance ou non, Regina ne t'obligera pas à le faire.**_

 **POV Regina** **:**

 _Après mon entrevu avec Javotte, je cherche ma sœur et me fige en reconnaissant la voix d'_ _Emma, elle e_ _st réveillée ?_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je suis le Gardien de Regina, donc techniquement je n'ai pas déjà prêté allégeance à**_ _ **une Reine**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Ce n'est pas la même chose, tu aurais du aller la voir de suite, elle t'expliquera mieux que moi.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: (Agacé) Je n'ai franchement pas envahit de la voir s'envoyer en l'air avec Javotte à nouveau.**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Tu es jalouse ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: (Hausse les épaules) Bon alors, tu m'expliques ou il faut que je te supplie ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: (Rentre dans la pièce) Bonjour Emma, Zeli tu peux nous laisser quelques instants stp ?**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Bien sûr, sois gentille Sist, elle vient de s'éveillé**_ _ **e.**_

 _Je regarde Emma, elle fuit mon regard et je soupire, je retire ce que je dis sur les humains, c'est elle qui est compliquée à comprendre, c'est tout._

 _ **Regina**_ __ _ **: Tu es f**_ _ **âchée contre moi car je t'**_ _ **ai transform**_ _ **ée ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ __ _ **: Non**_ _ **, je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Regarde-moi stp, j'aimerais comprendre ce qui ne va pas alors ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: J'ai juste besoin de m'habituer à tout**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a et de boire apparemment.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Viens, tu vas boire et on va parler de tes différentes options maintenant que tu es Vampire.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Ton père m'a expliqué certaines choses.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Je me doute, assis-toi.**_

 _Je claque des doigts et une servante nous tend à toutes les deux un verre de sang, je regarde Emma grimacé devant et m'approche d'elle doucement._

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Tu t'**_ _ **y habitueras**_ _ **, bois**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a comme du coca.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: (Avale cul sec) Je préfère le coca, bon et maintenant ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Tu vas apprendre à contrôler tes nouveaux pouvoirs avec ton équipe et ma Garde. Tu verras à quel point ils retenaient leurs coups avec toi, bien que tu te défendais très bien pour une humaine.**_

 _ **Emma**_ __ _ **: D**_ _ **'**_ _ **accord, est**_ _ **-ce que je peux sortir, j'aimerais aller dire au revoir à Graham et voir ma tante.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Pas toute seule, ta soif pourrait revenir et il est difficile de se contrôler au début.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: J'irais avec Elsa alors, tu vas bien toi ?**_

 _Son inquiétude est réelle et je lui pose ma main sur sa joue, elle se dégage encore et je pince les lèvres d'_ _agacement._

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je ne suis pas un jouet, je comprends que je sois...et bien moi et que tu ne sois pas intéressée par ce que je pourrais t'offrir, mais évite de jouer avec moi, stp.**_

 _Je l'ai rarement vu si vulnérable, je m'é_ _carte d_ _'_ _elle_ _à regret et lui donne mon autorisation pour sortir avant de la rattraper par la main._

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Je ne joue pas avec toi.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Si Regina, tu joues et je ne suis pas intéressée par cela.**_

 _Je la regarde partir et m'assois sur mon trône, je ne la comprends vraiment pas, c'est énervant à force._

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Je vais rentrer chez moi, Tink est assez secouée de la disparition de Graham, ils étaient bons**_ _ **amis.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Pourquoi elle dit que je joue avec elle, je ne comprends pas ?**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Gina, la petite t'a littéralement donner sa vie et toi pour la remercier, tu l'as laisse seule et tu t'envoies**_ _ **en l**_ _ **'air avec Javotte, je serais contrariée aussi.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Je ne peux pas lui offrir ce qu'elle me demande, les Vampires n'ont qu'une âme sœur et tu le sais.**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Alors ne joue pas avec elle, évite les rapprochements physiques et tout ira bien.**_

 _ **Regina**_ __ _ **: D**_ _ **'**_ _ **accord, j**_ _ **'aimerais que tu viennes vivre ici avec Tink. Le temps que la guerre soit finie, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre aussi, c'est temporaire, stp.**_

 _ **Zelen**_ __ _ **: D**_ _ **'accord, je vais chercher Tink et nos affaires, je serai là au coucher du soleil.**_

 _Je passe le reste de la journée en réunion avec les autres, mais mon esprit est souvent tourné_ _vers Emma. J_ _'ai de l'affection pour elle, je me souviens de la première fois que je l'ai vu. Je venais d'arracher le cœur de James, ma mè_ _re rigol_ _ait comme une folle et elle l'a vu. Je me suis aussitôt interposée_ _, ma m_ _ère a soufflé que je n'étais pas drôle et elle est partie en marchant sur le corps de Mary. Elle ne pleurait pas et je l'ai regardé_ _un moment, ma col_ _ère est redescendue et je me suis rendue compte du massacre que j'avais fait. Je l'ai endormis et confié à sa tante et j'ai emmené Neal à l'abri, j'aurais du les laisser ensemble mais quand j'ai vu ses yeux verts. Je savais qu'elle ne m'oublierait pas, ici je pouvais la garder à l'œil et petit à petit un plan à germer dans mon esprit._

 _ **David : Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment mais ce soir je vais me marier et vous êtes les bienvenus.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Félicitations te voilà bannis de ton propre Royaume, c'est vraiment le moment.**_

 _ **David : Snow est une Fée maintenant, je ne me marie pas avec une humaine.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Pratique, nous serons là**_ _ **, la r**_ _ **éunion est finie, reposez-vous, Cora ne sera pas aisée à vaincre.**_

 _Le soleil se couche et Emma n'est pas revenue, je souffle d'agacement, pourquoi elle envahit mon esprit à ce point, je ne comprends pas ?_

 _ **Lucy**_ _ **: (Me saute au cou) Mamie, c'est vrai on vient habiter chez toi ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: (Sourire) Oui ma puce, tu n'as pas eu trop peur,**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a va ?**_

 _ **Lucy**_ _ **: Je suis triste pour Graham**_ _ **; il**_ _ **était gentil.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Je sais, mais il sera vengé, je te le promets.**_

 _ **Lucy**_ _ **: Tu as sauvé**_ _ **Emma**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Elle m'a sauvé en premier.**_

 _ **Lucy**_ _ **: Elle est trop forte, t'as vu ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Oui, o**_ _ **ù**_ _ **sont tes parents ?**_

 _ **Lucy**_ _ **: Maman se repose, elle a**_ _ **utilis**_ _ **é ses pouvoir pour repousser l'attaque, papa est avec elle dans la piscine.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Alors on reste toutes les deux, tu veux allé**_ _ **e manger dehors**_ _ **?**_

 _Elle n'a pas le temps de me répondre qu'Elsa rentre avec Emma. Lucy se jette au cou d'Emma qui sourit en la réceptionnant, je surveille que sa soif est sous contrôle et regarde Elsa._

 _ **Elsa : Il y a un problème avec les chasseurs, maintenant que Snow est une Fée et Emma une Vampire, ils n'ont plus de chef et se battent entre eux.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Merveilleux, il ne manquait plus que**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Neal s'en occupe avec Anna Ils nous feront un rapport demain.**_

 _ **Lucy**_ __ _ **: Emma**_ _ **, tu viens manger avec mamie et moi ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: (Sourire) Mamie ?**_

 _Je lève les yeux au ciel et lui met un claque derrière la tête en ré_ _cup_ _érant ma petite fille dans ses bras. Elsa s'en va en rigolant et voyant le regard suppliant de Lucy, je souffle._

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Je vous préviens, on ne mange pas au Macdo.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Une pizza ?**_

 _ **Lucy**_ _ **: OUAIS !**_

 _Emma me regarde avec amusement et je pince les lèvres, elle m'agace. Après avoir engloutis pas moins de trois pizzas diffé_ _rentes_ _, je regarde Emma jouer avec Lucy aux cartes. Emma l'a laisse gagner c'est flagrant, pourtant je ne dis rien et Henry rentre avec Ella dans la salle du trône._

 _ **Henry : Salut Em, alors pas trop déboussolée ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je vais bien, et toi Ella ?**_

 _ **Ella**_ _ **: Je suis vraiment désolée pour Graham.**_

 _ **Emma**_ __ _ **: Il**_ _ **a fait ce qui lui semblé juste, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.**_

 _ **Regina**_ __ _ **: Emma**_ _ **a raison, allez vous reposer, on a beaucoup de choses à voir pour l'**_ _ **offensive finale contre ma m**_ _ **è**_ _ **re.**_

 _Tout le monde sort et Emma me regarde les yeux brillants_ _, qu_ _'est-ce que j'ai encore fait au juste ?_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: (Sourire moqueur) Mamie alors ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: (Souris) Insolente, je suis ta Reine un peu de respect.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Raté pour le côté**_ _ **Reine**_ _ **démoniaque avec Lucy.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Humm, je ne suis pas une Reine avec ma famille ou avec mes amis ou même avec toi.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Donc tu me places dans quelle catégorie au juste ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Dans la caté**_ _ **gorie e**_ _ **mmerdeuse, ma sœur a raison, tu es une véritable plaie, je n'arrive pas à**_ _ **te cerner.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: (Sourire) Que veux-tu savoir ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Pourquoi tu m'évites, pourquoi tu m'as sauvé, pourquoi j'**_ _ **ai l**_ _ **'impression que tu ne m'as jamais vraiment détesté malgré tous mes efforts pour...**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je suis ton Gardien et il n'y a que toi qui peux vaincre ta mère. Voilà pourquoi je t'ai sauvé, je t'**_ _ **ai d**_ _ **étesté pendant vingt ans mais j'ai appris à te connaitre et je me suis rendu compte que la femme qui a tué mes parents n'existe plus depuis longtemps. Et tu sais pourquoi je t'évite, autre chose ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Pourquoi moi, je n'**_ _ **ai rien**_ _ **à t'**_ _ **offrir**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: (Sourire triste) Non, c'est moi qui n'est rien à t'offrir, mais je te protégerai,**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a je le peux.**_

 _Elle s'en va et à nouveau je la retiens par la main, cette fois quand je lui caresse la joue, elle ne dit rien._

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Tu as tout à**_ _ **offrir Emma, va**_ _ **s te reposer.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Cela fait deux fois maintenant.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Deux fois que quoi ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ __ _ **: Que tu**_ _ **m'appelles par mon prénom, alors je vais me mettre moi-même dans la caté**_ _ **gorie amie.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: (Sourire) Je préfère**_ _ **ma cat**_ _ **égorie.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Méchante.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: (Rire) Je suis méchante, Gardien.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: (Caresse ma joue doucement) C'est bien si tu le crois, bonne nuit Majesté.**_

 _Elle s'en va et je caresse ma joue en regardant la porte, j'_ _ai l_ _'impression de brûler de l'intérieur c'_ _est ...bref j_ _'ai besoin de dormir. Le lendemain ,j'_ _ai la d_ _ésagréable surprise de trouver la Reine de la Russie dans la salle du trône, Emma se place derrière mon fauteuil et je m'assois sur mon trône._

 _ **Regina**_ __ _ **: Valentina, quelle d**_ _ **ésagréable surprise, tu es bien loin de chez toi ?**_

 _ **Valentina**_ _ **: Ta mère m'**_ _ **a contact**_ _ **é pour que je rejoigne son armée, elle l'a fait avec toutes les autres.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Et tu me dis**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a par bonté d'âme ?**_

 _ **Valentina**_ _ **: Cela remonte à deux cents ans, tu es vraiment rancuniè**_ _ **re Regina.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Que veux-tu Valentina ?**_

 _ **Valentina**_ _ **: Je ne l'aiderai pas, elle est bien trop folle et mon pays me suffit largement, les autres pensent pareil. Je suis juste venu t'**_ _ **avertir que son arm**_ _ **ée est sans précédent et plusieurs clans renégats de Vampires se sont alliés à elle, les sans allégeance lui obéissent.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Valentina, je te connais, tu ne fais jamais rien sans intérêt, alors je répète ma question, que veux-tu ?**_

 _ **Valentina**_ _ **: Je voudrais ré**_ _ **cup**_ _ **érer mon amie, je vais rester quelques jours, tu as un Gardien ?**_

 _Cette fois mes yeux virent au noir et Valentina lève les mains, elle regarde Emma en souriant et sors de la pièce._

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: C'est une menace ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Plus pour toi que pour moi, mon ancien Gardien est mort à cause d'**_ _ **elle.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Comment ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Elle l'a séduite, c'était notre frère à Zeli et moi.**_ _ **Il**_ _ **était encore jeune et influen**_ _ **ç**_ _ **able, mais ils étaient des âmes sœurs apparemment. Il est parti avec elle dans son Royaume, il est mort peu de temps aprè**_ _ **s en la prot**_ _ **égeant.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je croyais que le lien des Gardiens ne pouvait pas être rompu ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Je l'**_ _ **ai lib**_ _ **éré de son serment, je peux faire**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a oui et si je ne te l'ai pas proposé c'est parce que je préfé**_ _ **rais t**_ _ **'avoir à l'œ**_ _ **il.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Tu peux aussi dire que tu tiens à moi, ce n'est pas un crime. Je vais la suivre et...**_

 _Je lui saisis le bras fortement, pas question qu'_ _elle s_ _'approche de cette vipè_ _re..._

 **POV Emma :**

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Il ne m'**_ _ **arrivera rien.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: C'est une vipère, ne t'approche pas d'**_ _ **elle.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Elle n'a aucune chance de me séduire aussi.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Elle est vicieuse et usera de tous ses pouvoirs pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut, et vu son regard ce qu'elle veut, c'est toi. Je ne la laisserai pas me prendre une autre personne que j'**_ _ **ai...**_

 _Elle se stop net et je souris, elle a vraiment du mal à le dire, je souffle et pose ma main sur sa joue. Je vais lui faciliter la tâche, elle semble contrariée et je lui souris tendrement._

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Elle ne pourra pas, c'est toi que j'aime. Je sais quand on me ment Gina, elle était sincère en parlant de vouloir ré**_ _ **cup**_ _ **érer ton amitié, tu devrais lui laisser une chance et discuter avec elle.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Emma je...sois prudente stp.**_

 _Je retire ma main et un voile de tristesse couvre mes yeux, c'est Daniel son grand amour Emma, fais-toi une raison. Je sors de la salle et tombe sur mon frère qui est recouvert de sang, Anna l'aide à marcher et je me précipite sur lui,_ _inqui_ _è_ _te._

 _ **Emma**_ __ _ **: Qui t**_ _ **'a attaqué, je vais le réduire en cendre, qui ?**_

 _ **Anna : Emma recule tes yeux sont noirs, tu as bu quand pour la dernière fois ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je vais bien Anna, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**_

 _ **Neal : Je suis le nouveau chef des Chasseurs, j'ai du prouver ma valeur et combattre.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Tu l'**_ _ **emm**_ _ **ènes à Elsa ?**_

 _ **Anna : Oui, elle va le guérir, ne t'en fais pas.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Ok bien jouer petit frè**_ _ **re, mais**_ _ **évite de me faire pareilles frayeurs à nouveau stp.**_

 _ **Anna : J'**_ _ **appr**_ _ **écierai qu'**_ _ **il s**_ _ **'abstienne aussi.**_

 _ **Neal**_ _ **: D**_ _ **ésolé mon amour, ne t'**_ _ **inqui**_ _ **ète pas Em, je suis solide.**_

 _Je les regarde partir et trouve Valentina dans les jardins. Elle semble particulièrement triste mais elle se ressaisit immédiatement en me voyant et me lance un regard séducteur auquel je ré_ _ponds d_ _'un sourire._

 _ **Valentina**_ __ _ **: Regina**_ _ **a toujours aussi mauvais caractè**_ _ **re.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Cela fait partie de son charme.**_

 _ **Valentina**_ _ **: Vous êtes son Gardien mais vous ne lui avez pas encore prêté**_ _ **all**_ _ **égeance, pourquoi ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je suis éveillée depuis peu, et j'ai toujours eu du mal à m'agenouiller devant qui que ce soit.**_

 _ **Valentina**_ __ _ **: (Rire) Regina adore les fortes t**_ _ **êtes, je comprends pourquoi elle est**_ _ **si possessi**_ _ **ve avec vous.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Vous aimiez vraiment son frère, n'est-ce pas ?**_

 _ **Valentina**_ __ _ **: Lucas**_ _ **était mon âme sœur, sa perte m'**_ _ **a an**_ _ **éanti. Mais je ne pouvais m'effondrer, mon peuple compte sur moi et Regina ne l'a pas compris, elle pensait que je m'étais joué de lui et depuis on se parle qu'en de très rares**_ _ **occasion**_ _ **s.**_

 _ **Emma**_ __ _ **: Merci d**_ _ **'être venu nous avertir pour Cora, vous n'étiez pas obliger de le faire.**_

 _ **Valentina**_ _ **: Regina vous aime aussi, je le vois.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je sais, je saurais me montrer patiente, vous devriez lui parler comme vous venez de le faire avec moi.**_

 _ **Valentina**_ _ **: C'est plus drôle de la provoquer, elle démarre au quart de tour.**_

 _Je souris et rejoins mes quartiers, je n'aurais pas du lui dire, cela va encore plus compliqué nos relations maintenant. Je suis née trop cent ans trop tard pour avoir une chance avec elle. J'étudiais les plans quand je vois Javotte arriver, tous mes muscles se crispent et elle me regarde en souriant et me tourne autour._

 _ **Javotte : Pas mal, tu as vu Regina, j'ai de nouvelles informations à lui transmettre.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Elle est avec Zelena à l'extérieur, je lui transmettrai tes informations.**_

 _ **Javotte : Tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup, pourquoi ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je t'envie juste de pouvoir être avec elle, même quelques instants.**_

 _ **Javotte : Tu le pourrais aussi, si tu le voulais.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: C'est elle que je veux, pas son corps. Son cœur appartient à un autre, c'est un fait et je ne peux me contenter de son corps, aussi magnifique soit-i**_ _ **l.**_

 _ **Javotte : (Sourire) Pourquoi me dis-tu tout**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je réponds à tes questions, je n'ai pas honte de ce que je ressens pour elle et je comprends que ce ne soit pas réciproque, je trouve juste**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a triste que tu te contente**_ _ **s de sexe. Vous méritez mieux toutes les deux, alors ces infos ?**_

 _ **Javotte : Ursula va mener une offensive, elle veut soulever les océans et inonder la Terre.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Quand et comment ?**_

 _ **Javotte : Grâce au Trident sacré, il faut le briser avant que cela n'**_ _ **arrive.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Tu sais comment ?**_

 _ **Javotte : Oui, avec un autre Trident, celui de l'ancien Roi, seulement il est bien gardé.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: J'irai le chercher, o**_ _ **ù**_ _ **est-il ?**_

 _ **Javotte : Tu devrais attendre Regina.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Elle est occupée, conduis-moi où il se trouve, je ramè**_ _ **nerai le Trident.**_

 _ **Javotte : Mais si elle se fâche, je dis que c'est ton idé**_ _ **e.**_

 _Je sors de la pièce et tombe sur Mulan et Lyly, comprenant qu'elles nous ont entendus je souris et on suit Javotte à l'extérieur._

 _ **Lyly : Je ne peux nager, les Dragons et l'eau...bref je vous attends à l'extérieur, si**_ _ **ça se passe mal remont**_ _ **ez.**_

 _ **Mulan : Ne t'en fais pas bébé, on reviendra vite.**_

 _ **Javotte : C'est ici, vous devriez y aller à plus, je vous le dis il est bien gardé.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Mulan reste plus forte, et cela me donnera l'occasion de tester ma nouvelle condition. Vas prévenir Regina, on se retrouve plus tard.**_

 _ **Javotte : Je croyais qu'**_ _ **elle**_ _ **était occupée ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: (Sourire) J'ai peut être exagéré un peu, excès de jalousie, désolé.**_

 _ **Javotte : (Rire) Menteuse, fais attention.**_

 _ **Lyly : On m'explique ?**_

 _ **Javotte : (sourire) Evite de te faire tuer, Regina ne me le pardonnerait**_ _ **pas.**_

 _ **Emma**_ __ _ **: Promis.**_

 _Je plonge à la suite de Mulan, c'est assez cool de ne pas avoir besoin de respirer finalement._

 **POV Regina** **:**

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: TU AS FAIT QUOI ?**_

 _ **Javotte : (Grimace) Elle m'a dit que tu étais occupée et l'attaque est prévue à l'aube, il fallait agir.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Je vais la tuer, Killian rassemble votre équipe, on y va.**_

 _ **Henry : Elle est vraiment insupportable, je vais finir par l'**_ _ **attacher.**_

 _ **Ruby : Bon courage pour**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a.**_

 _ **Elsa : Elle veut juste prouver sa valeur, ta garde a remis en cause sa légitimité de Gardien.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: (Colère) Qui a fait**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a ?**_

 _ **Killian : On l'ignore, mais elle tenait à prouver à tous qu'**_ _ **elle**_ _ **était digne de te protéger.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Son idiotie est vraiment sans limite.**_

 _ **Valentina**_ _ **: Coucou, j'ai entendu, je vous accompagne et avant que tu refuses, ce n'était pas une proposition, j'aime bien Emma.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Je t'interdis de l'**_ _ **approcher.**_

 _ **Valentina**_ _ **: Oui, oui. Javotte, tu nous montres le chemin stp.**_

 _Si elle se fait tuer aussi stupidement, je jure de trouver un moyen de la ramener pour la tuer moi-même. Quand on arrive sur place Emma est debout avec le Trident, elle semble brille de mille feux et je regarde Mulan avec incompréhension !_

 _ **Mulan : Elle bloque le pouvoir d'Ursula, elle ne peut pas bouger pour le moment.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Lyly va rassembler tout le monde, sauf les Dragons, il est temps d'aller combattre les Sirè**_ _ **nes.**_

 _Je me rapproche d'Emma qui me regarde avec tendresse, je lui réponds par un regard noir et elle sourit._

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Ne sois pas fâchée, il faut bien que je serve à quelque chose de temps en temps.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Tu n'as rien besoin de prouver.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Tes Gardes ne sont pas de cet avis, si je veux qu'ils m'obéissent, je dois gagner leur respect.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Tu as été approuvé par les Anciens et tu m'as sauvé la vie, il leur faut quoi de plus au juste, j'irai leur parler.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Gina, je peux me défendre seule, vas écraser Ursula maintenant. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir, le Trident pompe mon énergie.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Ne t'avise pas de mourir, je suis sérieuse, je serais vraiment, vraiment fâchée si tu faisais une chose aussi stupide.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: (Sourire) Moi aussi je t'aime, aller**_ _ **file.**_

 _Je souffle et laisse Lyly et Valentina surveiller Emma, On plonge et après avoir nagé quelques temps on tombe sur l'armée d'Ursula. Elle lutte avec le Trident et je souris, on passe à l'attaque et au bout de quelques heures de combat acharné, il ne reste qu'Ursula devant moi. Elle me menace avec le Trident comme une réponse à mes prières Emma apparait devant moi et brise l'arme d'Ursula qui hurle de colère en se jetant sur elle. Je suis plus rapide et m'interpose, je lui arrache le cœur sans aucun remord et rattrape Emma dans mes bras qui semble s'être évanouie._

 _ **Snow : Toujours aussi raisonnable à ce que je vois, tu t'en occupes**_ _ **Regina**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Oui, ma mère commence a manquer d'alliée. La prochaine bataille sera la dernière, reposez-vous.**_

 _Killian vient m'aider à_ _remonter Emma_ _à la surface et une fois à l'air libre je la reprends dans mes bras en jetant un regard noir à_ _ma Garde._ __

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: J'espère pour vous que cette démonstration vous a suffie, si jamais j'entends l'un d'entre vous remettre sa légitimité en doute, je vous arrache le cœur. Rentrez au manoir, l'offensive finale approche, je veux que tout soit prêt.**_

 _Ils s'inclinent et partent, Valentina examine Emma, je la laisse faire, ses pouvoirs sont plus à même de comprendre son état._

 _ **Valentina**_ _ **: Elle doit juste dormir et boire, elle a vidé toute son énergie pour contrôler le Trident.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Je croyais que seule une sirène pouvait contrô**_ _ **ler un Trident**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Ella**_ _ **: Je lui ai donné**_ _ **de mon sang, elle**_ _ **a refusé que je me batte avec le bébé...**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Le Bébé ?**_

 _ **Henry : (Grand sourire) Je vais être papa à nouveau, on voulait vous le dire ce soir.**_

 _ **Mulan : Félicitations, on devrait ramener Emma.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Je m'en occupe, rentrez vous reposer et merci de votre aide.**_

 _Une fois chez moi, j'installe Emma dans mon lit et vais chercher une poche de sang. Je lui fais boire trois poches et la regarde dormir un moment._

 _ **Valentina**_ _ **: Tu devrais arrêter de lutter, tu ne trahis personne en donnant une chance à**_ _ **Emma.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Je ne parlerai pas de**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a avec toi.**_

 _ **Valentina**_ _ **: J'aimais Lucas Regina, de toute mon âme. Sa disparition m'**_ _ **a an**_ _ **éanti, j'ai du rester forte pour mon peuple. Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne souffrais pas aussi. Si tu ne veux pas d'**_ _ **elle**_ _ **, libère-là de son serment, tu l'as fait souffrir et tu le sais.**_

 _Elle sourit et je passe ma main sur la joue d'Emma doucement, stupide idiote entêtée. Je devrais sans doute écouter Valentina, si je la libère elle trouvera une autre personne à aimer._

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: N'y pense même pas, je reste ton Gardien.**_

 _ **Regina**_ __ _ **: Emma**_ _ **, je ne pourrais jamais t'offrir ce que tu attends de moi.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je m'en fiche, je reste ton Gardien, promets-**_ _ **le.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Je...je ne veux pas te faire souffrir encore plus.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Alors promets de me laisser Gardien.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Je te le promets, comment tu te sens ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: On a gagné ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Oui, grâce à toi.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Bien, je vais dormir encore un peu, tu restes ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Je reste, dors, je ne bouge pas de là.**_

 _Elle sourit et s'endors presque aussitôt, je m'allonge près d'elle et m'endors à mon tour, la bataille a été longue. Le matin arrive et je suis surprise de ma position, je suis dans les bras d'Emma qui me serre contre elle. Je me sens étrangement bien et ne bouge pas un muscle pour profiter de l'instant._

 **POV Emma**

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: (Embrasse la tempe) Bonjour Majesté.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Bonjour Gardien.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Il nous reste plus que ta mère et la guerre prendra enfin fin, tu as un plan ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Pour éviter un bain de sang, il existe une loi chez les Vampire qui pourrait nous aider ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Le défi des Champions ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Comment tu es au courant de**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: J'ai appris, cela a du bon de ne pas avoir besoin de dormir.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Cela met en danger qu'une personne par espèce qui s'**_ _ **oppose.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Ta mère ne prendra pas le risque de t'affronter, elle sait que tu es devenu plus forte qu'**_ _ **elle.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Je ne suis pas sûre de cela.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Moi je le sais, Henry et Zelena et les autres aussi.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Je vais en parler à**_ _ **la r**_ _ **éunion, si tout le monde est d'accord je lancerais le défi au coucher du soleil.**_

 _ **Emma**_ __ _ **: D**_ _ **'**_ _ **accord, merci d**_ _ **'être resté avec moi cette nuit.**_

 _ **Regina**_ __ _ **: Emma**_ _ **, si tu veux rester près de moi il va te falloir apprendre à suivre les ordres.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je n'ai pas dé**_ _ **sob**_ _ **éis, je ne t'ai pas averti, nuance. Ta Garde avait besoin d'être rassurée et j'avais besoin de leur prouver ma valeur. C'est chose faite maintenant, je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiété.**_

 _ **Regina**_ __ _ **: D**_ _ **'**_ _ **accord,**_ _ **ne refais jamais une chose pareille, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre aussi.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: (Sourire triste) Je suis là ma Reine, je suis là.**_

 _Elle m'embrasse la joue et se lève avec élégance, je la suis dans les couloirs plongée dans mes pensées. Et me fige en voyant deux Anciens soutenir Henry Senior, il est en piteuse état et on se précipite pour l'asseoir._

 _ **Henry Senior**_ _ **: Cora**_ _ **a rallié deux Anciens de son côté et on a du se battre, je vais bien.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Sidney je suppose et l'autre qui est-ce ?**_

 _ **Henry Senior : Hyde, ils ont rassemblé leurs hommes et attaqueront New-York au coucher du soleil.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Emma va chercher tout le monde, la réunion doit avoir lieu. Gardes emmenez mon père se reposer, poster deux gardes devant sa porte et apporter lui du sang.**_

 _ **Henry Senior : Elle a peur de toi, ne la laisse pas t'embrouiller l'esprit et maitrise ta colère envers elle.**_

 _Je n'entends pas le reste de la conversation et passe plusieurs coups de fil pour rassembler tout le monde ! Une heure plus tard tous avaient accepté le plan et les Champions étaient désignés._

 _ **Killian : Je me battrais pour les Dé**_ _ **mons.**_

 _ **Gold : Fils, tu pourrais mourir, je viens à peine de te retrouver.**_

 _ **Killian : Je ferais mon devoir, je sais que tu veilleras sur Belle si jamais**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a ne se passe pas bien.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Killian,**_ _ **tu es s**_ _ **ûre de toi ?**_

 _ **Killian : Je me suis assez caché Em, je me battrai.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Bien, qui d'autre ?**_

 _ **Snow : Je me battrai pour les Fé**_ _ **es.**_

 _ **David : QUOI, non pas question Snow...**_

 _ **Snow : Plus personne ne remettra en doute mes intentions et notre mariage comme**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a. Je veux défendre ma famille et mon nouveau peuple, tu dois me laisser faire**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a, David.**_

 _Je vois David souffler et mon cœur se serre d'_ _inqui_ _étude, Regina me regarde et inscrit le nom de Snow sur la liste. Anna s'avance et Neal ferme les yeux, il est encore blessé sinon il prendrait sa place, je le sais._

 _ **Anna : Je me battrai pour les Chasseurs.**_

 _ **Ella**_ _ **: Je me battrai pour les Sirè**_ _ **nes.**_

 _ **Leroy : Je me battrai pour les Nains.**_

 _ **Lyly : Je me battrai pour les Dragons.**_

 _ **Elsa : Je me battrai pour les Sorciers.**_

 _ **Javotte : Je ma battrai pour les Banshee.**_

 _ **Henry : Je me battrai pour les Vampires.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Non, je le ferai, Ella se bat déjà**_ _ **, si**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a se passe mal Lucy perdra ses deux parents.**_

 _ **Henry**_ _ **: Em**_ _ **, tu ne peux te battre pour les Vampires sans prê**_ _ **ter all**_ _ **égeance à**_ _ **ma m**_ _ **ère et je sais que...**_

 _Je m'agenouille devant Regina et pose mon poing sur le cœ_ _ur, il r_ _ègne un silence de cathédrale, seule Valentina n'a pas l'air surprise. Ce qui est normal car c'est elle qui m'a enseigné comment prê_ _ter serment._

 _ **Emma**_ __ _ **: Moi Emma Swan, Gardien de la Reine Regina**_ _ **, lui jure allégeance. Sur mon honneur et à jamais, je jure de toujours la protéger. Sur mon sang je le jure, ma vie je donnerais pour elle en cas de besoin. Sur mon âme je le proclame, mon cœur est votre. Accepter mon serment ma Reine, laissez moi vous défendre dans ce combat.**_

 _Personne ne bouge, je vois Javotte et Maléfique sourire, Zelena et Valentina discute et Henry a les larmes aux yeux. Regina se lève, je n'arrive pas à définir ses intentions et manque de m'étouffer en la voyant s'agenouiller devant moi._

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: (Voix douce) J'accepte ton serment Gardien, et accepte de faire de toi notre champion. Relève toi, tu n'as nulle besoin de t'agenouiller devant moi pour que je sache que tu es sincère avec moi.**_

 _ **Emma**_ __ _ **: Merci ma Reine.**_

 _Je me relève et Henry vient me serrer dans ses bras fortement._

 _ **Henry : Ne t'avise pas de mourir encore une fois Emma, je serais vraiment fâché**_ _ **et ma m**_ _ **ère aussi.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: (Rire) Ok, veille sur elle et ne la laisse pas intervenir durant mon combat.**_

 _ **Mulan : Je vais les surveiller, ne t'en fais pas.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Bien, je te confie ma famille Mulan, viens petit frère on va voir Snow.**_

 _Neal m'emboite le pas quand la main de Regina m'arrête je me retourne et essuie une larme sur sa joue dé_ _licatement._

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Je...**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: (Sourire) Je sais, moi aussi.**_

 _Une heure plus tard, j'étais en profonde méditation, Mulan m'a appris pour préparer la bataille Je ressens un frisson et quand j'ouvre les yeux je tombe sur ma Reine, jamais elle ne m'a regardé ainsi et je déglutis._

 **POV Regina** **:**

 _ **Rating M...**_

 _Depuis son serment je ne pense qu'à ça, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir et l'embrasse passionnément. Elle ne me repousse pas et répond avec force à mon baiser, je gémis et la soulève dans mes bras pour la déposer sur son lit._

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Gina je...**_

 _Le temps de la parole est révolu et la plaque sur le lit avec force, elle ferme les yeux et d'un mouvement rapide me retourne et m'embrasse me faisant perdre un peu pied. Nos vêtements volent rapidement et je colle ma poitrine à la sienne, Emma est déjà tremblante dans mes bras et je lui souris moqueusement._

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Est-ce que je te fais de l'effet Gardien ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Tu sais que oui, depuis toujours et à**_ _ **jamais.**_

 _Ces mots semblent briser mes dernières barrières et je l'embrasse fougueusement, elle rigole et répond à mon baiser. Je m'attaque à ses seins avec envie, taquinant ses pointes déjà durcit par le plaisir et Emma attaque mon cou de baisers papillons qui m'arrache un grognement appréciateur. J'ignore pourquoi c'_ _est si diff_ _érent avec elle, je suis loin d'ê_ _tre novice en mati_ _ère de sexe mais avec elle, j'_ _ai l_ _'impression de vivre ma première fois à nouveau et cela me rend fé_ _brile. Emma_ _a profité de mon égarement pour me retrouver, elle embrasse mon ventre et laisse glisser sa langue dès qu'elle le peut sur mon corps, elle me mordille, et je ferme les yeux, par l'enfer je ne tiendrai pas longtemps à ce rythme. A chaque baiser, à chaque caresse j'_ _ai l_ _'impression que mon sang s'embrase, je lui tire les cheveux et elle remonte m'embrasser. Son baiser est différent d'un coup, je peux sentir grâce à notre lien de Gardien à quel point elle m'aime et je capture ses lèvres d'un baiser brulant en retour. Emma reprend la course de ses baisers,_ _arriv_ _é devant mon intimité et alors que je pense subir une attaque en règle et elle dépose avec douceur un baiser sur mon intimité et je ferme les yeux de bonheur, ho bordel j'_ _ai_ _été tellement aveugle. Sa langue prend le relais et je serre les draps, sans doute bien trop fort pour leur survie mais qu'importe, Emma semble se délecter de ma substance et je n'arrive pas à avoir une seule pensée cohérente quand elle me pénètre avec sa langue plusieurs fois d'_ _affil_ _ées. Jamais au grand jamais je n'avais ressentit autant de plaisir avec quelqu'un même avec Daniel ce qui est ..._

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Tu es avec moi ma Reine ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Pour toujours si tu le veux.**_

 _Il semble que pour une fois, j'ai choisis les bonnes paroles car après sa langue se sont ses doigts qui sont entrés en moi. Au début dans un mouvement de va et vient lent et presque inexistant, comme si Emma voulait_ _impr_ _égner chaque moment dans sa mémoire. Puis après un énième baiser brulant, cela c'est accéléré et par tous les Dieux heureusement que les lits sont solides. Au moment o_ _ù_ _j'atteins le point de non retour, elle me regarde et me murmure ce que je sais déjà._

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je t'**_ _ **aime.**_

 _L'orgasme me fâche avant d'avoir pu répondre et même si on a pas besoin de respirer je retombe sur le matelas complètement abasourdis. Merde,_ _mais qu_ _'est-ce qui vient de se passer au juste ?_

 _ **Fin du Rating M**_

 _Cela a duré encore et encore durant quelques heures, si_ _ç_ _a ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne quitterais jamais ce lit mais il faut nous préparer. J'entends l'eau de la douche couler et ferme les yeux, je croyais qu'on ne pouvait avoir qu'un seul grand amour, je ne comprends pas ? Je finis par me diriger vers ma chambre, sachant que si je rejoins Emma, on est pas prêtes de sortir de cette douche et prends une douche à mon tour, l'esprit apaisé comme rarement il l'a été. Soucieuse de comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire, je me dirige vers la chambre de mon père, il doit avoir les réponses à mes questions._

 _ **Henry Senior : Oui, c'est ton âme sœur, je l'ai su dès que tu nous l'as présenté.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Comment, je croyais que Daniel...On ne peut avoir d'enfant qu'avec son âme sœur, c'est impossible autrement.**_

 _ **Henry Senior : Pas pour ta mère, Daniel était à son service avant de te rencontrer. Par amour pour toi,**_ _ **il**_ _ **s'est retourné contre elle, un temps j'ai pu le protéger de sa colè**_ _ **re.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Je ne comprends pas Père, si Emma est mon âme sœur j'aurais du le sentir de suite.**_

 _ **Henri Senior : Et que crois tu qui t'**_ _ **a arr**_ _ **êté ce soir-l**_ _ **à**_ _ **? Tu é**_ _ **tais assoiff**_ _ **ée, triste et en**_ _ **col**_ _ **ère, rien n'aurait pu t'arrêter normalement. Mais tu as reconnu Emma, elle t'a stoppé, si tu n'as pas reconnu ce sentiment c'est une nouvelle fois à cause de ta mère. Elle t'as jeté un puissant sort quand elle a découvert la vérité, mais la rencontre avec Emma t'a réveillé et tu t'es enfin retournée contre elle, la suite tu la connais.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Je n'aimerai jamais personne d'autre que Danny, père.**_ _ **Emma**_ _ **, c'est...**_

 _Une violente douleur me serre le cœur et je me retourne pour tomber sur Emma. Elle s'agenouille d'un coup et mon cœur se comprime encore plus, elle nous a entendu._

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Nous sommes prêts à**_ _ **partir Majest**_ _ **é.**_

 _Son ton est froid, même au début elle ne m'a jamais parlé ainsi et mon père grimace, je me retourne et Emma s'en va._

 _ **Henry Senior : Aimer Emma ne veux pas dire trahir Daniel, ma puce. Tu viens de lui briser le cœur, encore, choisis bien tes mots la prochaine fois, car tu risques de la perdre définitivement cette fois-ci.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Tu as lu quoi ?**_

 _ **Henry Senior : Elle est partie tuer Cora, elle ne compte pas revenir Regina.**_

 _Un vent de panique m'envahit et je sors en trombe de la chambre, sauf que je me rends compte que le manoir est scellé magiquement ! Tout le monde cherche un moyen de sortir, nos pouvoirs semblent inactifs._

 **POV Emma :**

 _ **Mulan : Cela ne tiendra pas longtemps,**_ _ **Em.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je sais, mais assez pour m'occuper de Cora et terminer cette guerre.**_

 _ **Mulan : Elle a juste eu peur, elle vient de découvrir que tu es son âme sœur Em.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je sais, mais connaissant Cora elle va tout faire pour la tuer, c'est mon devoir de la protéger.**_

 _ **Lyly**_ _ **: MULAN**_ _ **! Je te jure que si tu ne romps pas l'enchantement dans la seconde, tu vas dormir sur le canapé un moment.**_

 _ **Mulan : (Grimace) File, tu as une heure pas plus.**_

 _ **Regina**_ __ _ **: Emma, non.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: (Pose ma main sur la porte doucement) Pardonne moi, je comprends, ne t'en fais pas. Henry prend bien soin de ta mère, je vous aime.**_

 _ **Henry**_ _ **: EM**_ _ **! Ne t'avise pas de faire**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, tu m'**_ _ **entends.**_

 _ **Neal : On va y arriver ensemble, libère-nous, c'est de la folie d'y aller seule.**_

 _ **Snow : Ma puce, on est une famille, stp libère-nous.**_

 _ **Killian : Tu es entrain de me voler ma victoire love, ce n'est pas cool.**_

 _ **Elsa : Allez Em, sois raisonnable, seule tu ne peux y arriver, elle sera bien garder.**_

 _ **Ruby : On est une é**_ _ **quipe, tu as promis Em.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: (Larmes) Gold, Maléfique, Valentina ne les laissez pas sortir, vous s**_ _ **avez que j**_ _ **'ai raison.**_

 _ **Regina**_ __ _ **: (Lames) NON, je t**_ _ **'**_ _ **ai...**_

 _ **Emma**_ __ _ **: Non**_ _ **, c'est Daniel que tu aimes Gina, je l'ai toujours su, adieu ma Reine.**_

 _Je me suis mise à courir, longtemps les pleurs et les cris de Regina m'ont poursuivi, c'est la meilleure_ _solution. Arriv_ _ée devant l'arme ennemis, je me stop et hurle mon défi à_ _Cora._

 _ **Emma**_ __ _ **: Moi Emma Swan, Champion et Gardien de la Reine Regina d**_ _ **éfi la Reine Cora dans un duel à mort.**_

 _Elle sort des rangs en souriant, persuadée de la victoire. Mais j'ai un atout de taille dans ma manche et elle ne pas tarder à le découvrir._

 _ **Cora : Ma fille te sacrifie, comme c'est mignon, je n'ai pas complètement raté son éducation on dirait.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: (Sourire) Votre fille ne sera jamais comme vous, vous acceptez mon défi ?**_

 _ **Cora : Bien évidement, cela va ê**_ _ **tre amusant.**_

 _Un cercle magique apparait autour de nous et elle me fonce dessus, je ne bouge pas et elle enfonce sa main dans ma cage thoracique._

 _ **Regina**_ __ _ **: NON**_ _ **!**_

 _Je maintiens fermement son bras et elle comprend enfin la situation, le sacrifice du cœur, c'est cela mon pouvoir caché._

 _ **Regina**_ __ _ **: ARR**_ _ **Ê**_ _ **TE, Emma arr**_ _ **ête stp, je t'aime stp, ne fais pas**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je t'aime aussi, je vais te ramener Daniel.**_

 _ **Cora : C'est impossible.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Pas pour moi, vous allez payer, plus jamais personne ne vous craindra.**_

 _Mon corps s'enflamme et je sens mon cœur se consumer, je me concentre sur mon vœu et je vois Cora hurler de douleur. Puis un homme apparaitre devant moi et je souris, bien_ _ç_ _a fonctionne comme prévu._

 _ **Henry : PAPA, arrête-là !**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: (Larmes) Danny !**_

 _ **Daniel : Bonjours mes amours, je vais la sauver.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Non, vous devez retourner avec eux, c'est le deal contre mon cœur et la destruction de Cora.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Stp regarde-moi mon amour. Emma, regarde-moi…**_

 _Je tourne mes yeux vers ma Reine et je la retrouve devant moi. Les flammes s'éteignent et elle pose la main sur ma joue tendrement._

 **Regina** **: Tu as vraiment un problème pour obéir aux ordres tu sais.**

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Ne reste pas là**_ _ **Gina, c**_ _ **'est trop tard tu ne peux rien faire.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Tu as encore tellement à apprendre mon amour, mais je t'enseignerai.**_

 _Elle se lève et fait face à sa mère qui la regarde méchamment. Elle retire sa main de ma poitrine, l'image de Daniel commence à disparaitre mais je l'entends quand même prononcer ces derniers mots._

 _ **Daniel : Prends soin d'eux.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Toujours.**_

 _Regina contr_ _ôle les éléments apparemment et c'est une vraie bataille de titans qui s'engage entre elle et sa mère, Henry et Neal viennent me relever et je reste appuyée contre eux, incapable de marcher pour le moment. Les armées ne bougent pas, apparemment nul combat de Champions ne se déroulera._

 _ **Lyly : Je suis un peu vexé**_ _ **que tu es demand**_ _ **é de l'aide à ma femme et pas à moi.**_

 _ **Ruby : Ou moi.**_

 _ **Elsa : Moi je pense sérieusement à te geler sur place pour avoir fait un coup pareil.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je suis désolé les amis, je voulais juste vous sauver, la sauver et lui rendre son bonheur perdu.**_

 _ **Henry : C'est toi son bonheur, c'est ta perte qui la détruirait Emma, alors plus de plan de ce genre.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: (Sourire) Promis, où sont Zelena et Valentina ?**_

 _ **Mulan : Elles sont parties avec Killian et Gold arrêter les Anciens, il va y avoir beaucoup de changement chez les Vampires d'ici peu apparemment.**_

 _Je suis encore si faible, j'aimerais aller aider Gina mais je sais que c'est son combat maintenant. Elle maitrise Cora, sa supé_ _riorit_ _é ne fait aucun doute, je vois bien qu'_ _elle h_ _ésite à la tuer et mon cœur se serre. C'est sa mère, mê_ _me si c_ _'est un monstre, je m'avance près de ma Reine et lui arrête sa main._

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Enfermons-là, ne lui prends pas la vie, je sais que tu l'aimes malgré tout.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: C'est un monstre Emma, elle ne s'arrê**_ _ **tera jamais.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Tu n'es pas comme elle mon amour, elle ne fera plus de mal. Maléfique et David vont lui enlever ses pouvoirs, seul restera son immortalité. Mulan et Gold ont le pouvoir de concevoir une prison inviolable, et d'ici quelques centaines d'années, peut-être aura-t-elle compris ses mauvaises actions.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: (Larme) Tu comptais te sacrifier pour moi ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je voulais te rendre ton bonheur perdu.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Je ne l'aurais jamais été sans toi, je suis désolée.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Pourquoi ?**_

 **POV Regina** **:**

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Tu étais devant mes yeux tout ce temps et je ne rien vu, rien compris. Je n'ai pas fait attention à ce que tu pouvais m'offrir, j'é**_ _ **tais**_ _ **égo**_ _ **ï**_ _ **ste et je t'ai fait beaucoup souffrir.**_

 _ **Cora : Bon tu me tue, cela m'épargnera tous ces sentiments écœurants.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Vous aviez tord mère, l'amour n'est pas une faiblesse mais une force.**_

 _Je capture les lèvres d'Emma dans un baiser brulant et la serre fort contre moi ! Maléfique arrive avec David et emmè_ _ne ma m_ _ère, mais je ne bouge pas des bras de celle qui ma redonné l'espoir. Je la sens lutter pour tenir sur ses jambes et je l'oblige à s'asseoir._

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Promets-moi que plus jamais tu n'utiliseras ce pouvoir, je te peux pas te perdre.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: (Sourire tendre) J'ai le droit pour te sauver.**_

 _ **Regina**_ __ _ **: Non, ton c**_ _ **œur reste où il est, je suis sérieuse Emma.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je promets de l'utiliser qu'en dernier recours pour te sauver toi ou notre famille,**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a te va**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: (Grimace) Je m'en contenterais pour le moment.**_

 _Un vampire sans allégeance s'avance et je me place devant Emma, mena_ _ç_ _ante_ _. Emma pose sa main sur mon bras et se lève pour lui faire face, apparemment sans peur._

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Que veux-tu ?**_

 _ **Vampire**_ _ **: Une maison, votre courage et votre sens du devoir envers votre Reine nous à tous impressionnés. On aimerait vous suivre, si votre Reine est d'**_ _ **accord.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Vous voulez Emma comme Reine ?**_

 _ **Vampire**_ _ **: Plutôt vous deux, si vous êtes d'accord Majesté ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Comment t'appelles-tu ?**_

 _ **Jack : Jack, Majesté.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Reviens dans trois jours à mon domaine, tu sais où il se trouve ?**_

 _ **Jack : Oui mais pourquoi ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ __ _ **: Tu es invit**_ _ **é à un mariage.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: (Grand sourire) Toi et les tiens, vous êtes aussi les bienvenue parmi nous.**_

 _ **Jack : (Poing sur le cœ**_ _ **ur) Merci, GLOIRE A NOS REINES**_ _ **!**_

 _ **Tous**_ _ **: HOURRA**_ _ **!**_

 _Zelena me coiffe en souriant, je regarde ma robe et soupire de contentement, enfin je vais me marier. Je n'ai toujours pas compris comment tout_ _ç_ _a e_ _st possible, et je m'en fiche. Je me rends compte que je l'ai toujours aimé mais le sort de ma mère m'_ _a emp_ _êché de le voir._

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Tu sais que Jack c'est mis à suivre Emma partout**_ _ **? Il**_ _ **a faillit étriper Neal la dernière fois quand il est apparu sans prévenir. Emma râle qu'**_ _ **elle n**_ _ **'a pas signé pour**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a et qu'**_ _ **elle va t**_ _ **'enlever loin de tout**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: (Rire) Il est son Gardien, elle va devoir si habituer.**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Comment elle a pris le fait qu'elle ne puisse plus être ton Gardien maintenant qu'elle va devenir Reine ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: (Grimace) Le fait que ce soit Henry mon Gardien maintenant à amoindri la chose si je peux parler ainsi.**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: Cela ira mieux une fois mariés, te voila prê**_ _ **te.**_

 _ **Regina**_ __ _ **: Merci Zeli.**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: A ton service petite sœur, je vais retrouver ma femme, merci d'avoir lever notre bannissement.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: C'est papa qui l'a fait, David et Maléfique ont dé**_ _ **cid**_ _ **é leur conseil respectif aussi. Gold a aussi permis**_ _ **au**_ _ **x Démons de se mélanger depuis le retour de Killian.**_

 _ **Zelena**_ _ **: C'est bien, papa est là, je vais voir si tout est prêt.**_

 _Mon père me tend son bras en souriant et on sort de la chambre. La musique raisonne et mon cœur semble s'éveiller d'un long sommeil en voyant Emma m'attendre sagement, Neal et Mulan à ses côtés. Mon père m'embrasse le front et donne mes mains à Emma qui s'en saisit délicatement, son regard est indescriptible et j'admire sa tenue aussi._

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Tu es magnifique ma Reine.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: (Sourire) Toi aussi.**_

 _ **Valentina**_ _ **: Mes chers amis, aujourd'hui est un jour...**_

 _J'ai longuement discuté avec Valentina sous l'insistance de mon amour et je comprends mieux les choses. Elle a été très touchée que je lui demande de nous marier avec Emma et je suis ravis d'avoir retrouvé mon ami. Quand le ruban sacré nous entoure les poignets, je vois le sourire d'_ _Emma s_ _'agrandir, notre lien surpasse tout et elle semble l'avoir compris._

 _ **Regina**_ __ _ **: Moi Regina, Reine des vampires**_ _ **, offre mon âme et mon cœur à**_ _ **Emma Swan.**_

 _ **Emma**_ __ _ **: Moi Emma, offre mon**_ _ **âme et mon cœur à**_ _ **la reine des Vampire**_ _ **s,**_ _ **Regina.**_

 _ **Valentina**_ _ **: Que ce cordon sacré ainsi que vous tous soient témoin de leur amour. Vous pouvez vous embrasser, merci d'applaudir les Reines Regina et Emma.**_

 _J'embrasse mon amour avec passion et un tourbillon de magie nous entourent, je souris en sentant la Magie du véritable amour et ferme les yeux de bonheur, enfin je me sens complè_ _te._

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je t'**_ _ **aime.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Je t'aime aussi pour l'éternité.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: (Embrasse) Pour toujours et à**_ _ **jamais.**_

 _Cinq ans plus tard..._

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Jack,**_ _ **si tu continue**_ _ **s à me couver comme**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a, je dis à Regina de te bannir.**_

 _ **Jack : Mais enfin dans votre état,**_ _ **il n**_ _ **'est pas prudent de faire ce genre de choses Majesté. Soyez raisonnable svp, la Reine Regina me tuerait si il vous arrivait quelque chose.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je suis enceinte pas mourante, enfin je suis techniquement déjà morte, mais je m'é**_ _ **gare l**_ _ **à.**_

 _ **Regina**_ __ _ **: (Rire) Emma arr**_ _ **ête de torturer ton Gardien ainsi, tu peux disposer Jack, je m'occupe d'**_ _ **elle.**_

 _ **Jacks : (Soulagé**_ _ **et s**_ _ **'incline) Trè**_ _ **s bien, merci Majest**_ _ **é.**_

 _ **Emma**_ __ _ **: (Boude) J**_ _ **'ai besoin de prendre l'air Gina, stp laisse-moi sortir.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Descends de ce cheval, tu es sur le point d'accoucher et sans douleur, privilège des Vampires, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être déraisonnable et tu le sais.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Henry a laissé**_ _ **Ella monter**_ _ **à cheval tout le temps.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Emma stp descends, si tu veux on va se promener sur la plage en échange.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: (Yeux qui brillent) Toutes les deux ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: (Sourire tendre) Oui, maintenant …**_ _ **Qu**_ _ **'est-ce qui t'**_ _ **arrive**_ _ **?**_

 **POV Emma :**

 _Le bébé arrive, je descends d_ _e cheval_ _, embrasse ma femme aussi tendrement et amoureusement que possible et la tire par la main jusqu'à la maison._

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Mon amour, tu restes calme et tu ne tues personne, le bébé**_ _ **arrive, j**_ _ **'ai besoin d'Ella et Snow maintenant stp.**_

 _J'ai vu ma femme terrifiée en tout et pour tout trois fois dans ma vie et à chaque fois c'est parce qu'elle avait peur de me perdre. Regina me couche sur le lit doucement, et m'embrasse. Elle sort à vitesse vampirique de la chambre et je rigole. Elle qui adore tout contrôler, pour le coup elle a l'air bien paniqué. Dix minutes plus tard, je tenais notre fille et tout le monde sortait de ma chambre. Je tends notre petite Princesse à_ _Regina qui la r_ _éceptionne comme si elle était en cristal et souris devant cette image parfaite._

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Elle a tes yeux, elle est parfaite.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Elle a tes cheveux on dirait et ton nez, pas de douleur mais par contre je suis épuisé**_ _ **e.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Cela reste une épreuve pour ton corps, tu devrais boire,**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a ira mieux d'ici quelques heures.**_

 _ **Lucy**_ _ **: (Entre dans la pièce en courant) Nonnn j'ai tout raté**_ _ **, hummm d**_ _ **ésolé,**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a va Em**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: (Rire) Oui, tu é**_ _ **tais o**_ _ **ù**_ _ **encore ?**_

 _ **Lucy**_ _ **: Je surveillais Liam, alors j'ai le droit de connaitre le prénom de votre Princesse ?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: (Grand sourire) Hope, tu veux la prendre ?**_

 _ **Lucy**_ _ **: Biens sur que oui, elle est trop belle, coucou Princesse je suis Lucy, bienvenue dans la famille.**_

 _Je donne une poche de sang à Emma qui boit sans discuter et notre famille rentre à nouveau dans la pièce, Emma se love dans mes bras et je lui caresse les cheveux doucement._

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: On n'est pas prêtes de ré**_ _ **cup**_ _ **érer notre Princesse à ce rythme.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Tu va mieux ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Humm dans tes bras, je vais toujours bien.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: (Embrasse) Repose-toi, je ne bouge pas.**_

 _ **Snow : Les filles on va vous laisser tranquille, Belle s'occupe de votre Princesse,**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a vous va ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ __ _ **: D**_ _ **'accord man, ne laisse pas Lyly capturer notre fille avant demain.**_

 _Je vois mon amour s'endormir sans remarquer le regard choquée de Snow, elle n'a même pas du se rendre compte de comment elle vient l'appeler cette idiote. David lui tapote le dos gentiment pour qu'_ _elle s_ _'en remette et Henry sort en riant qu'Emma ne changera jamais. Je vois Jack regarder Hope et d'un clin d'œil je le rassure sur l'état d'Emma. Il ferme notre prote, je sais qu'il ne bougera pas de son poste et m'endors en serrant Emma contre mon cœur._

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Merci pour tout**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a mon amour.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Ne me remercie pas, Je t'aime Gina, jamais cela ne changera.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: (Embrasse) Je sais, dors maintenant, demain on doit organiser la présentation de notre Princesse aux autres Reines qui viennent nous rendre visite.**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Valentina et Javotte arrivent quand déj**_ _ **à**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Nos amis te manquent mon amour ?**_

 _ **Emma**_ _ **: Je ne suis pas amie avec Javotte, mais oui un peu.**_

 _Je rigole et la sers contre moi, Javotte et Valentina sont mariées depuis un an et à chacune de leur visite Emma reste parler des heures avec elles, mais sinon elles ne sont pas amies. Belle et Killian ont eu un fils, du prénom de Baie. Lyly et Mulan des jumelles, Lara et Kira. Ruby et Elsa ont pour leur part eu des triplés, qui rendent à moitié gaga Ingrid. Anna et Neal pour leur part ont eu une fille qu'ils ont nommé Mary. Henry et Ella ont eu un gar_ _ç_ _on, Ayden, il colle encore plus Emma que Jack mais elle ne dit jamais rien, ma femme est un cœur tendre. Pour finir Zelena et Tink restent pour le moment sans enfant mais y pensent de plus en plus. Toute notre famille se porte au mieux, et je finis par m'endormir en pensant que finalement ma rédemption a payé plus que je ne l'imaginais. J'ai tout ce que j'ai toujours désiré, et cela a commencé avec Emma...ma sauveuse, mon éternel amour._

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Coucou,**_

 _ **Merci à**_ _ **Simply-Wild pour la correction de cet OS**_

 _ **Merci aussi à Mitzouli pour m'avoir donné l'idée de cette fic, j'espère que le résultat te plait ?**_

 _ **Je rappelle au Guest que je ne peux pas réponde à leur coms, il faut vous inscrire pour ça.**_

 _ **Je vous dit à bientôt avec la suite de ma fic : Le Clan du Cygne**_


End file.
